


NIGHT NIGHT

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Midnight in Paris - Freeform, Mimari, Modern Era, Paris - Freeform, Paris'te Gece Yarısı, Sanat, Tarih, architecture
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Relationships: Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. Almond Blossom

Gürültülü bir kalkış mavi gökyüzünün üzerinde süzülmenin verdiği o hissi bütünüyle dağıtırken gri takım elbiseli adam saçlarını ellerinin arasına alıp uçak penceresinde küçülerek uzaklaşan ışıklarla dolu şehri izledi. Oraya ait hissetmiyordu. Tüm bu kalabalığa, koşturmacaya ve kar etme arzusuna ait değildi. Havaalanına gelmeden önce şirkette yaşadıkları son tartışma gözlerinin önünden gitmiyordu. Eğer başka bir zaman babası ona seyahatini iptal etmesi gerektiğini söylemiş olsaydı bunun şirketin iyiliği için olduğuna kendini inandırır ve yapardı. Ancak bu kez yaptığı tek şey dönüş biletini iptal etmek olmuştu.

_"Öyle bir tasarımın altına imza atmak için önce benim mezarımı çiğnemen gerek!"_

Şirket binasının en üst katındaki odasını terk etmeden önce babasının söyledikleri kulaklarında yeniden çınlarken uçağa bindiğinde uçuş görevlisi tarafından ikram edilen plastik su bardağını kafasına dikti.

Hayat koşulları onu hissetmediği gibi biri olmak için zorluyordu. Sanki boğazının etrafındaki gömleğinin yakaları değil de boynuna geçirilmiş, her saniye onu daha çok saran iplerdi. Yakasındaki ilk iki düğmeyi açıp derin nefesler alırken uçuş görevlisinin yanına geldiğini fark etmemişti.

"Kahve mi, çay mı, _monsieur_?"

Xiao Zhan derin nefesler alarak bir süre uçuş görevlisine baktı. Yaklaşık on iki saatlik uçuşu için birinci sınıf bir bilet aldığından uçuş görevlisinin basit sorusunun aksine içeçek menüsü oldukça genişti.

_"Puis-je avoir un vin brûlé, s'il vous plaît?" Bir brendi alabilir miyim, lütfen?_

Uçuş görevlisi ona bir kadeh brendi uzattığında teşekkür edip yakasını biraz daha gevşeterek arkasına yaslandı ve uçak penceresinden karanlık geceyi izledi. Belki de bu seyahat, biraz kafa dağıtıp düşünmesi için bir fırsat olabilirdi. Dönüş biletini iptal ettiğinden beri üzerinde hissettiği hafifliği, daimi özgürlüğün verdiği ferah hisle karıştırsa da Chongqing'in onu boğan havasından biraz olsun uzaklaşmış olmanın ona iyi geleceğini biliyordu.

Yolculuğunun geri kalanında babasını ve sözlerini düşünmemeye karar verip gözlerini kapattı. Elinde olsa uçaktan indiğinde binerken kapattığı telefonunu hiç açmazdı ancak onu Paris’te bekleyen arkadaşına ulaşmak için telefona ihtiyacı vardı.

Teknolojiye böylesine bağımlı olmak, bazı şeylere elinde bile olmadan katlanmak Xiao Zhan'ı fazlasıyla yormuştu. Cep telefonu olmadan beş dakika yaşayamayacağını biliyordu ancak bunun sebebi kendisi değil, diğer insanlardı. İşte bu yüzden, en çok da, düzene ayak uydurmak zorunda olmaktan nefret ediyordu.

Ona kalsa modernizmin zirvesinde, endüstri çağında, teknolojinin can yakmayacak kadar hayata dahil olduğu zamanlarda yaşamak harika olurdu. Tasarımların her çizgisinin kıymetli olduğu, insanların ince düşündüğü o karizmatik Avrupa’da doğmuş olmayı dilerdi.

* * *

Çoğunluğunu uykuyla geçirdiği tembel bir uçuştan sonra onu havaalanında karşılayan arkadaşının ısrarları üzerine dinlenmek yerine küçük bir şehir turu yapmış, ardından onunla bir yemek yedikten sonra nihayet oteline geçme fırsatı bulmuştu. Yine de uzun zamandır görüşemediği yakın arkadaşı, Wang Yibo, onu yalnız bırakmaya niyetli olmadığından akşamın devamını onunla otelde geçireceğini söylemişti.

Öyle ki bu seyahatin şahsen asıl amacı olan Wang Yibo, özellikle bu günü bütünüyle _gege_ sı için ayırdığını söyleyip durmuş, heyecanla onu bir oraya bir buraya sürüklemişti.

Paris'in gündüz mü yoksa gece mi daha güzel olduğunu seçmek imkansızdı. Xiao Zhan geniş penceresinden Paris'in eşsiz manzarasını izlerken tüm gün o sokakların arasında kaybolduğu anları gözden geçirdi. Yibo'nun ısrarlarına asla şikayeti olmamıştı, uçakta yeterince dinlenmeye fırsat bulmuştu bu yüzden heyecanlı ve hevesli küçük kardeşinin onu şehrin her köşesine sürüklemesine izin vermişti.

Sessizleşen ortamı fırsat bilen Yibo şakayla karışık sessizliği bozmak için konuştu."Sen şu _"mekanın tanrısı benim"_ ayaklarını ne zaman bırakacaksın _ge_?"

"Ama mekanın tanrısı benim." Xiao Zhan pencere kenarındaki koltuğa onun yanına oturup yılın mimarı gülümsemesini arkadaşına sundu.

" _Gege_ , ben ciddiyim. Sen mekanın tanrısıysan eğer Mies van der Rohe* kimdi?"

"O da bir tanrıydı." Zhan omuz silkti. "Mitolojide tek tanrı olmadığı gibi mimaride de tek tanrı yoktur. Yarattığın mekanın tanrısı olursun."

"Yarattığın mekanı kimse senin istediğin şekilde kullanmaz _ge_ , bu yazılmamış kural." Wang Yibo güldü. Zhan-ge'sının aksine o kendisini tanrı olarak değil, barınma ihtiyacına hizmet eden bir işçi olarak görüyordu. Emeğinin karşılığını aldığı sürece de işlevsel mekanlar tasarlamak konusunda bir problemi yoktu.

"Mies vazgeçti mi? Modernizm yükselirken, burada, Avrupa'da yaşadığını düşünsene. Harika olmaz mıydı?" Xiao Zhan, aniden heyecanlanırken pencerede Paris'in görüntüsünü izleyip bir an için de olsa kendini tutkulu hayaline kaptırmıştı. Gerçek olamayacağını bilse bile...

"Sadece biraz gevşeyip Paris'in tadını çıkaramaz mısın _ge_?" Yibo kaşlarını kaldırdı. Tüm bu mimari konuşmaların altında onun buraya gelmeden önce şirkette babasıyla yaşadığı tartışmanın izleri olduğunun farkındaydı. Tüm gün şehri gezerken Xiao Zhan ona her şeyi anlatmıştı. Xiao Zhan daha özgün tasarımlar yapmanın peşindeyken babası yalnızca şirketin yaptığı karın peşindeydi. Babasının onu sanki bir mimari çizim programı olarak kullandığını söylemişti.

"Bo-di, asıl böyle bir şehirde olup mekan tanrıcılığı oynamamak elde değil."

"O zaman neden gittin?"

Xiao Zhan cevap vermedi. Üniversitede Mimarlık eğitimini beş yıl boyunca Paris'te Wang Yibo ile birlikte almıştı. İkisi okuldaki tek Çinli öğrenciler olarak tanışıp çok kısa sürede arkadaş olmuşlardı. Mezun oldukları zaman Wang Yibo, Fransa'da kalmayı seçerken Xiao Zhan, Çin'de onu koca bir inşaat şirketi ile bekleyen babasının yanına dönmek zorunda kalmıştı.

"Tamam bak sadece-" Yibo panikle pencere kenarında oturduğu yerden kalkıp yatakta duran ceketinin cebinden telefonu aldı. "Düğünüme bekar olarak katılmana engel olacağım tamam mı?"

"Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan ayaklanıp telefonu onun elinden almaya çalışsa da Yibo geriye doğru bir hamle yapıp telefonu kaçırmıştı. "Bakalım Esmee Lavigne neler yapıyor?"

"Yibo!" Xiao Zhan, tam telefonu elinden almışken onun çoktan Esmee'yi aradığını fark etti. Genç kadın telefonda karşı tarafa seslenirken Yibo oyuncu bir tavırla gülerek "Merhaba Esmee, ben Wang Yibo." dedi.

_"Wang Yibo! Hangi cehennemdesin sen, bana işin düşmeden arar mıydın? Yoksa işin mi düştü?"_

"Aslında Zhan-ge burda ve seninle konuşmak istiyor." Xiao Zhan hayretle onun yüzüne bakarken Wang Yibo ellerini havaya kaldırıp sorumluluğu ona devrettiğini basit bir jestle anlatmaya çalışıyordu.

_"Sean! Bu sen misin?"_ Genç kadının heyecanlı sesi daha da coşkulu bir hal almıştı. Xiao Zhan sadece dudaklarını oynatarak bir küfür savurup boğazını temizledi ve çok bekletmeden onu yanıtladı. "A- Evet. Merhaba Esmee."

_"Nasılsın?"_ Kadın heyecanla konuşmaya devam ederken Xiao Zhan'a cevaplama fırsatı dahi vermemişti. _"Ne zaman geldin? Yoksa Yibo'nun düğünü için mi? Harika, demek görüşebileceğiz."_

"Evet." Xiao Zhan iç çekti ve kendisini söylemesi için bakışlarıyla baskı altında tutan Wang Yibo'ya bakıp dudaklarını dişledi. "Aslında- belki... düğüne benimle birlikte gelmek istersin diye düşün-"

_"Benim-"_ Esmee, onun lafını kestiğini fark edip duraksadı. _"Ben aslında nişanlımla geleceğim Sean. Teklifin için teşekkürler- tabii orada elbette görüşeceğiz değil mi? Görüşeceğimize söz ver."_

"Tabii, ah- demek nişanlandın. Çok sevindim, tebrikler." Xiao Zhan gerginliğin arasında kaşlarını kaldırıp Yibo'nun yüzünde sıçmış ifadesi ile ona baktığını gördükten sonra devam etti. "Söz, orada görüşürüz."

Telefon kapandığında Xiao Zhan utanç ve bıkkınlıkla gözlerini kapatıp başını arkaya attı ve yavaşça iç çekti. Esmee Lavigne, üniversite yıllarının kiraz çiçeğiydi. O zamanlar uzun kahverengi saçları ve buğday teni olan ufak tefek bir kızdı. Yaklaşık bir yıl boyunca onunla seviyeli bir ilişki yürütmüş sonrasında Çin'e dönmek zorunda olduğu için ayrılmışlardı. Bu gereksiz derecede aceleci telefon konuşması kadının kendini Paris kaçamağıymış gibi hissetmesine sebep olabilirdi tabii Xiao Zhan böyle bir konuma düşmek istemezdi.

" _Gege_ yemin ederim bilmiyordum." Yibo yüzünde mahcup bir ifade ile kendini koltuğa bıraktığı zaman Xiao Zhan ona saymak üzere olduğu tüm sözlerden vazgeçti ve onun yanına kendini bıraktı. Kendisinin eski sevgilisi ile arkadaşlık edebilecek kadar açık fikirli olduğuna karar vermişti.

"Paris..." dedi iç çekerek. "Epey değişmiş." Kastettiği değişim, altı yıl önce üniversite okuduğu zamanlar ve şimdi arasında olan değişim değildi. Ancak arkadaşının yanlış anlamasını umursamadı.

"Yarın ne yapıyorsun Zhan-ge?"

"Giverny*’ye gitmek istiyorum. Bir gece orada kalabilirim."

"Buraya benim düğünüm için geldiğini unutmayacaksın değil mi?" diye sordu Yibo şakayla karışık, ardından ekledi. "İki gün sonra bekarlığa veda partim var."

"Tabii ki unutmayacağım. Ama Nilüfer Gölü* ile hasret gidermeme de izin vermelisin." Burada yaşarken elinden geldiğince sık ziyaret ederdi orayı. Kendi kendini dinlemek için en güzel yer olduğunu düşünürdü. Yibo başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "Doğru, en sevdiğin ressam, Claude Monet*."

"Evet, en sevdiğim ressam." Xiao Zhan ilgi odağı damatın dikkatini çekmek için konuyu değiştirmeye karar verdi. "Yolande ile ne zaman tanışacağım? Bugün oradan oraya koştururken onunla buluşacağımızı düşünmüştüm."

"Yolande meşgul." Yibo arkasına yaslandığı koltukta biraz aşağı kaydı. "Düğün işleri kadınları yoruyor _ge_ , bilirsin... Ama iki gün sonra bekarlığa veda partisinden önce üçümüz bir yemek yeriz diyordum." Yolande, onun nişanlısıydı. Wang Yibo buraya yerleştikten sonra büyük bir projede çalışırken onunla tanışmıştı.

"Olur," dedi Xiao Zhan sakince. "...Giverny'den döndüğüm zaman sana haber veririm öyleyse."

"Anlaştık." Yibo keyifle mırıldanıp gülümsedi. "Biliyor musun _ge_ , burada olduğun için mutluyum."

Bir an için bu sözler Xiao Zhan'a sıcak anılarını hatırlamasında yardımcı olmuştu. Genç ve enerji doluyken, hala fikirlerini dünyayı değiştirmek için kullanabileceğine inanırken, arkadaşı Wang Yibo ile birlikte bu sanat kokan şehri adeta yalayıp yuttukları zamanların sıcacık hissi tüm bedenini kaplamıştı. Bu hevesli gencin geri döndüğünü hisseden Xiao Zhan, şimdi buraya gelmeden önceki tüm kaygılarından kurtulmuş gibiydi.

"Ben de öyle Bo-di. Çok özlemişim..."

*Ludwig Mies van der Rohe (1886-1969)

Modernist mimar ve tasarımcı.

*Claude Monet Water Lily Pond in Giverny - Photo by Ariane Cauderlier

*Claude Monet, Nilüferler (1914-1926)


	2. The Starry Night

Bu tatlı sonbahar havasında Nilüfer gölü, baharda olduğu kadar renkli değildi. Yine de Xiao Zhan burayı her mevsim severdi, şimdi olduğu gibi eskiz defterini alır ve gözüne çarpan detayları karalardı. Kışın donmaya başlayan gölün yazın nasıl da nilüferler açtığını izlemeyi severdi. Ancak sonbaharda hüzünlü gölün etrafında kahverengi ve mürdüm renginin kapladığı görüntüyü izlemek en sevdiğiydi.

“Hüzünlü...” dedi kendi kendine açmayan nilüferlerin bıraktığı boşluğu izlerken.

“Buraya gelip başka bir duyguyu hissetmeyi ummanız yanlış olurdu _monseiur._ ” Yanındaki banka ne zaman oturduğunu fark etmediği kadın konuştuğunda içten içe dikkatini dağıttığı için ona kızsa da gülümseyerek ona baktı. “Aksini söylemedim zaten, _mademoiselle_.”

“Fransızca biliyor musunuz?” Kadın şaşırmış gibi toparlanarak oturuşunu dikleştirdi.

“Besbelli biliyorum.” Xiao Zhan sandığından daha çok keyif alarak güldü. “Önemli değil, yanlış bir şey söylemediniz.”

“Ben sadece...” Yabancı kadın gülüp başını eğdi. Kahverengi saçlarını basit bir topuzla toplamıştı ve üzerindeki ince yağmurlukla bu manzaranın içinde bir tablo karakteri gibi duruyordu. “...Monet’nin burada huzur ve mutluluk bulduğunu düşünen insanlar görmek sinirlerimi bozuyor.”

“Monet, nilüferlerine hüznünü işlemişti.” Xiao Zhan elindeki eskiz defterini kapatıp sohbetin ilerleyip ilerlemeyeceğini anlamak için dikkatini vermişti. Alakasız görünmek istememişti, konu Monet olduğunda saatlerce konuşabilirdi.

“Haklısınız.” Kadın cümlesini kısa tuttuğu zaman konuşmanın ilerlemeyeceğini düşünüp defterini yeniden açmaya yeltendi. Xiao Zhan eskizine dönmek üzereydi ki kadın yeniden konuştu. “Sanatçı mısınız?”

“Mimarım.” Xiao Zhan bu cümleyi kendi dilinde kurduğunda bu kadar gurur duymadığını fark etti. Kendi ülkesinde bu cümle babasının şirketinin gölgesinde kalıyordu.

“Bir mimarın Paris sokakları yerine neden buraya gelmeyi seçtiğini merak ettim.” Kadın belli belirsiz gülümserken Xiao Zhan onun bu sorusunu açıkça cevaplamak yerine benzer bir soruyu ona yöneltti.

“Peki siz neden buradasınız?”

İkisi birlikte gülüp önlerine dönerken aralarındaki garip konuşmanın bitişi anlamına geliyordu bu. Tatlı sonbahar havasında gölün kıyısında, kadın kitabına, Xiao Zhan da eskizine dönmüştü çoktan.

* * *

“...sonra ben en yakın dükkana koşup satıcıdan bir karton istediğimi söyledim.” Yibo ellerini iki yana açıp büyük bir coşkuyla anlatmaya devam ederken Xiao Zhan gözlerini kısarak güldü ve ona eşlik etti. “O bunu yaparken biz diğer tarafta parçalanan maketi kurtarmanın derdindeydik.”

“Peki nasıl oldu, jüriyi geçtiniz mi?” Yolande ilgiyle dirseklerini masaya yaslamış, iki yakın arkadaşın üniversite anılarının tadını çıkarıyordu. Xiao Zhan bu sabah Giverny’den döndükten sonra bir süre otelde dinlenmiş ardından akşam güneş batarken bu restoranda Yibo ve nişanlısı ile yemek yemek için buluşmuştu. Yolande esmer teni ve parlak siyah saçlarıyla çekici bir kadındı. Biçimli yuvarlak yüzü ona sevimli bir hava katsa da bakışları öyle derindi ki Xiao Zhan, Yibo’nun ondan nasıl etkilendiğini anlamıştı.

“Aslında Yibo bir makaron dükkanına girmiş ve...” Xiao Zhan konuşmaya devam ederken Yibo onu kesip eliyle maketi ifade eder gibi göstermeye başladı. “Maketin her yerini pembe ve yeşil renklerle tamir ettik. Makaron kutularının renginde...”

Yolande küçük bir kahkaha atıp yanına oturan Yibo’nun koluna tutundu. “Dolu dolu günler geçirmiş olmalısınız.” Xiao Zhan onları böyle mutlu gördüğüne çokça sevinmişti. “Sorma bile Yolande...” dedi iç çekerek. “Biz buraya nereden gelmiştik?”

“Senin neden gittiğini konuşuyorduk _ge_.” Yibo sevgilisinin omzuna attığı kolunu çekip doğruldu. Bu konunun aslında Zhan-ge’sının canını sıktığını biliyordu ama onun Çin’e istemeyerek döndüğünün de farkındaydı.

“Ah tabii... Doğrusu Yolande, babam büyük projelere imza atmak istiyor ve burada eğitim almamı sağlaması bile benim için büyük bir şanstı. Ama mezun olup rüyamdan uyanmış oldum.” Buruk bir gülümsemeyle bakışlarını masada gezdirerek devam etti. “Artık babamın rüyalarının altına imzamı atıyorum.”

Masada bir sessizlik oluşurken Yolande en başından bu konuyu açtığına pişman olmuş gibi Yibo’ya baktı. Özür diler gibi bakarken Yibo ona gözleriyle sessiz bir ' _önemli değil'_ işareti yapıp ellerini masaya koydu. “Sanırım artık kalksak iyi olacak. Sevgilim, izin verirsen artık Zhan-ge’mı da alıp partime gitmek istiyorum.”

Yolande sessizliği bozan sohbete devam etti. “Partisi olan tek sen misin sanıyorsun Yibo Wang?”

“Demek planın var?” Yibo kaşlarını kaldırırken Xiao Zhan’ın dağılan dikkati yeniden toparlanmış, sandalyeye astığı gri ceketini almaya yeltenmişti.

“Kızlarla buluşacağım, yarın seni ararım.” dedi Yolande onlarla birlikte ayağa kalkarken. Yibo da ona sarılıp yanağına bir öpücük bıraktı. “Pekala sevgilim sonra görüşürüz.”

“Tanıştığıma memnun oldum Yolande.”

“Ben de memnun oldum Sean, düğünde görüşürüz.”

Vedalaşmanın ardından Xiao Zhan, Yibo’nun _Audi_ sine binip bu seyahatte hep olduğu gibi arkadaşının kendisini sürüklemesine izin verdi. Yibo arabayı kullanırken Paris akşamını izlemek keyifliydi. Özgür ve huzurlu hissetmeye yaklaşıyordu bu manzarayı izlerken. Yine bir rüyanın içine düşmüş gibiydi, bu kez nasıl uyanacağını bilmiyordu, umursamak da istemiyordu. Titreyen telefonunu kaldırıp ekranında yazan _“Başkan Xiao”_ yazısını gördüğünde telefonu sessize alıp bakışlarını kaçırdı. Rüyadan bir şekilde uyanacağını biliyordu işte, ama şimdi buna hazır değildi.

“ _Gege_?”

Yibo’nun ona seslendiğini fark ettiğinde kaşlarını kaldırarak ona döndü ve arabanın çoktan park edildiğini fark etti. Wang Yibo ona bir paket uzatmış gülümserken Xiao Zhan’ın kaşları çatıldı. “Bu nedir Bo-di?”

“Yarın doğum günün.” Yibo kısaca açıklayıp dudaklarını dişledi. “Eskisi gibi kutlayamayacağımızın farkındayım, en azından hediyeni şimdi vermek istedim.”

Xiao Zhan paketi açarken gerek olmadığına dair bir şeyler zırvalasa da paketi açtığı an dilini yutmuş gibi susmuştu. “Yibo bu-“

Xiao Zhan tahmin etmeye fırsat bulamadan Yibo açıkladı. “Le Corbusier*, _Le Modulor_. 1948, ilk baskı. İyi ki doğdun _ge._ ”

“Nasıl buldun bunu?”

“Eh- kolay olmadı... Beğenmedin mi?”

“Çok... Çok beğendim.”

“Elimde olsa sana _Nilüferler_ ’i alırdım ama biliyorsun MoMA’da duruyorlar...”

Birlikte gülüştükten sonra Xiao Zhan içten bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Teşekkür ederim Yibo, çok iyi bir arkadaşsın.”

Gecenin devamında Xiao Zhan gürültülü ve flash ışıklarla dolu mekanın en köşesinde sakin bir masa bulmuş, kötü ışıklandırmanın el verdiği kadarıyla yeni kitabını incelemeye koyulmuştu. Neredeyse ezbere bilse de, elindeki kitabın ilk baskıdan olduğu gerçeği içini kıpır kıpır yapıyordu.

Hiç tanımadığı insanlar çılgınlar gibi eğlenirken o köşesinde birkaç kadeh şarap içip olan biteni izlemekle yetinmişti. Yibo’nun kendisini anlayacağını biliyordu, o hiçbir zaman kalabalığın içine karışabilen biri olmamıştı. Evinde en sevdiği kitabı ve bir bardak espressosuyla geçireceği bir cumartesi akşamını, dışarıda geçirilen bir cumartesi akşamına tercih ederdi.

“Nasıl gidiyor _gege_?” Yibo elinde bir kadeh merlot ile masaya geldiğinde Xiao Zhan başını kitaptan kaldırıp gülümsedi. “Harika gidiyor. Sen beni merak etme, keyfine bak.” dedi sakince başıyla işaret edip. Küçük kardeşinin onunla ilgilenmeye çalışıp eğlenceden mahrum kalmasını istemiyordu.

Yibo elindeki kadehi ona uzatıp göz kırptı. “Senin sevdiğinden.” Teşekkür ederek kadehi alan Xiao Zhan bir yudum içip ortamdaki insanları izlemeye devam etti. “Güzelmiş.”

“Böyle yerler seni sıkıyor biliyorum...” Yibo onun yüzündeki ifadeyi okumakta zorlanmıyordu. Bu yüzden dürüstçe gitmek isterse alınmayacağını söylemek istemişti.

“Bunu içtikten sonra eğer senin için sorun olmazsa kalkacağımı söyleyecektim...” Xiao Zhan utanarak gözlerini kaçırdığında Yibo başını iki yana salladı. “Elbette sorun değil, ah- _gege_... Sen nerelerden sırf benim düğünüm için buraya geldin, sorun değil.” Yibo bir an duraksayıp devam etti. “Senin için bir taksi-“

“Hayır.” Xiao Zhan onu durdurup merlotundan bir keyifli yudum daha aldı. “Paris sokaklarında yürümeyi özledim. Sen beni merak etme de partiye dön.”

Yibo kocaman bir gülümsemeyle onun omzunu sıvazlayarak masadan kalktı. "Çok teşekkür ederim _ge_. Otele geçtiğinde bana mesaj at, eğer yarın takılmak istersen de arayabilirsin."

Xiao Zhan onun tüm sözlerini başını sallayarak onayladıktan sonra küçük kitabı gri ceketinin cebine sokuşturup karanlıkta oturduğu köşesinde merlotunun tadını çıkardı. Siyah boğazlı kazağı onu bu basık ortamda bunaltmaya başlamış olsa da dışarı çıktığında karşılaşacağı serin Paris havasını hesaba katarak bir süre daha duruma katlanmayı seçti.

Ceketini koluna alıp dışarı çıktığında içtiği birkaç kadeh şarabın etkisiyle hafifçe dönen başını umursamadan taş yolda yürümeye koyuldu. İşte o an Paris’i en çok geceleri sevdiğini fark etmişti. Fazlasıyla ilham verici ve anılarla doluydu. Esmee ile yaptığı geceyarısı yürüyüşlerinin anıları zihnini doldururken serin havada derin nefesler aldı ve ayaklarının onu istediği yere götürmesine izin verdi. Her şey gibi arkasında bırakıp gittiği kadına ait değildi artık, tıpkı bu şehre ait olmadığı gibi…

Artık bir parçası olmadığı bu şehirde adımlarını izlerken kaybolduğunu fark etmesi uzun sürmedi. Taş bir yolun çıktığı yokuşun yanında köşedeki duvarı izlerken buraya hangi yönden geldiğini hatırlamaya çalıştı. Geldiği yolu izlese bile oteli bulabileceğinden emin değildi. Belki de Yibo’yu dinleyip otele bir taksiyle dönmeli ve bu gece yürüyüşünü sarhoş olmadığı bir zamanda yapmalıydı. Hafif sarhoşlukla başı dönerken kendini duvarın dibine bırakıp biraz dinlenmek için oturduğu sırada geceyarısı çanları duyulmuştu.

Yokuştan çıkan siyah bir _Citroën Traction Avant_ dikkatini çekerken üzerindeki taksi simgesi oturduğu yerden kalkmasını sağladı ve ceketini giyinerek yola yaklaşıp taksinin durması için elini uzattı. Bu sırada kendisi için camı açan şöföre gülümsedi. " _Le Bristol_ otele gitmek istiyorum."

"Geçerken seni bırakırız, atla."

Taksiye binmek üzereyken arka koltuktan gelen coşkulu sesler taksi şöförünün neden araç dolu olduğu halde durduğunu sorgulamasına sebep olsa da, 1934 ve 1957 yılları arasında üretilen bu aracın hala Paris sokaklarında bir taksi olarak dolaşması dikkatini çekmişti.

 _"Hayda, Fransızca biliyor musun, bilmiyor musun?"_ Kendisine bu kez İngilizce olarak yöneltilen soruya karşılık Xiao Zhan Fransızca cevap verdi. "Fransızca biliyorum."

" _Immeuble Molito_ r’a gidiyoruz." dedi, arka koltuktaki adam. "Mimarlar ve sanatçılar için bir parti veriyor."

Xiao Zhan araca binerken sarhoşluğun etkisiyle kendini sohbete kaptırmıştı. "Le Corbusier’nin dairesinin olduğu _Immeuble Molitor*_ mu?"

"Evet partiyi Charles veriyor." Adam kahkahalar atarken onların da kafalarının çoktan kıyak olduğu belliydi. "Sen ne iş yaparsın?"

"Ben de mimarım." Xiao Zhan çoktan araca yerleşip araçtaki herkese başıyla alışık olduğu bir şekilde selam vermişti.

"Harika, partiye gelsene. Benim davetlimsin." Başından beri onunla konuşan tek adam ona elini uzattığında Xiao Zhan memnuniyetle sıktı. "Pierre Jeanneret." Küçük yüzü, seyrek saçları ve kemik çerçeveli gözlüğü ile tam bir mimar gibi görünüyordu.

"Sean Xiao." Xiao Zhan bir an için ismin bir tesadüf olduğunu düşünse de arabadaki diğer herkesin tarzı öylesine nostaljikti ki ya birinin ya da sarhoş zihnin onunla alay ettiğini düşündü. Öte yandan Le Corbusier Vakfının Paris’teki daireyi restorasyon sonrası ziyarete açtığını duymuştu ancak özel partiler verilebildiği fikri oldukça şaşırtıcıydı.

Kısa süre sonra kendini Le Corbusier’nin _Immeuble Molito_ r’daki dairesinde bulduğunda bir rüyanın içinde bulunma ve bir rüyadan uyanmışlık hissini aynı anda yaşıyordu. Takside tanıştığı adamın gerçekten Le Corbusier’nin kuzeni Pierre Jeanneret olma olasılığı ve bahsettiği parti sahibi Charles’ın da Le Corbusier olma olasılığı içinde bulunduğu durum düşünüldüğü zaman ne kadar gerçekçiydi?

Daire, alabileceği kadar insan almış ancak daha fazlasını kabul edebilirmiş gibi dolmayı bekliyordu. Mekanı dolduran tanıdık plağın sesi Xiao Zhan’ın kulaklarını okşasa da bir türlü şarkının adını hatırlayamıyordu. Davetliler kadehlerini yudumlayarak köşelerde küçük sohbet grupları kurmuşken o dairedeki mimari detaylarda takılı kalmıştı.

"Gel buraya, bak…" Pierre onu çekiştirip kendisine benzeyen ufak tefek bir adamın önünde durdurduğunda Xiao Zhan kalbinin yerinden çıkacağını hissetti. "Bu kuzenim Charles, kendisini Le Corbusier olarak anmaktan hoşlanıyor." Yuvarlak kemik gözlüklü adam kendisini incelerken bir şey söylemek zorunda hissetmişti. "Şaka yapıyor olmalısınız-"

"Sean, bir mimar…" Pierre onu tanıştırırken kendisine dönüp hızlı bir soru yöneltti. "Nereden geldim demiştin?"

Nefesinin kesilmesine engel olup yine kendini tıpkı arabadaki gibi doğal bir şekilde sohbetin içinde bulurken yanıtladı. "Çin’den."

"Tabii- Çin." Pierre kuzenine dönüp gülümsedi. "Anlaşılan deniz aşırı ülkelerde tahmin ettiğinden daha çok ün salmışsın."

"Ben-" Xiao Zhan nihayet durumun gerçekliğinin getirdiği şoktan çıkmayı başarırken heyecanla konuştu. "Sizinle tanıştığıma inanamıyorum, çok memnun oldum." Karşısındaki adamların ve mekanların ciddiyeti yüzüne çarparken içinde bulunduğu durum sarhoşluğundan ayılmasına da yardımcı olmuştu. "Sizinle konuşmak istediğim o kadar şey var ki efendim-"

"Yavaş ol, sakin ol." Ufak tefek adam gülüp elleriyle partiyi gösterdi. "Partinin tadını çıkaralım, daha burada mısın?"

"Evet, bir süre Paris’te kalacağım." Xiao Zhan heyecanla omzundan tutunup onu partiye çeken adamın kendisini sürüklemesine izin verdi.

"Yarın akşam buraya gelmeye ne dersin? O zaman sakince konuşuruz." Le Corbusier boş bir kadeh kapıp onun için bir şarap doldurdu.

Xiao Zhan utangaç bir bakışla nefesini tuttu. "Ben… Aslında bir proje üzerinde çalışıyorum, size bazı eskizler getirebilirim."

"Harika olur. Eğitimini nerede aldın?"

Xiao Zhan eğitimini gerçekten nerede aldığını söyleyemezdi. Eğer gerçekten geçmişteyse, bazı konuları sır olarak tutmalı ve zamana ayak uydurmalıydı. "Eğitimimi Çin’de aldım ancak bir şeyler öğrenmek üzere Paris’e geldim."

"Çok iyi bir seçim."

Xiao Zhan şarabını yudumlayıp özlemini çektiği günleri hissetmenin tadını çıkarırken, kişisel büyük ustalarından biri olan Le Corbusier’nin sözlerine uyup anın tadını çıkarmaya karar verdi. Buraya, bu zamana, nasıl ve neden geldiğini sorgulamak yerine kurguya dahil olup Paris’in modernizm döneminde havasını soluyan insanların içine karışmanın keyfine bakmak istiyordu.

Partideki kalabalığın içinde kadınlardan biri ona kazağını beğendiğini söylediğinde teşekkür etti. Bir diğeri aksanından hoşlandığını söylediğinde gülümsedi. Bazılarıyla modernizm üzerine girdiği sohbetlerle ilgi odağı haline gelmişti. "Aslında… bugün benim doğum günüm." dedi kendisi de doğum gününe girmiş olduğunun farkındalığına varırken. Sohbet etmekte olduğu adamlardan biri kadehini kaldırıp tüm partiye bugünün onun doğum günü olduğunu ilan ederken biraz utansa da partinin gidişi kutlamalarla devam ederek coşkulanmıştı.

Xiao Zhan daha önce hiç bu kadar eğlendiğini hatırlamıyordu. Belki kafayı güzel bulmuştu, belki de sahiden yaşıyordu tüm bunları ancak hissettiklerinin gerçek olduğuna kesinlikle emindi.

"Artık bıktım senden!" Odanın diğer köşesinde bir gürültü koptuğunda Xiao Zhan dikkatini o yöne verdi. Bir hanımefendinin yanındaki adama bağırdığını gördüğünde kaşları çatılmış, istemsizce tüm dairedeki insanlar gibi konuyu merak etmişti. Üst kısmı lacivert, alt kısmı krem rengi ve dizlerinin altında biten kısa kollu elbisesiyle kadın kapıyı çarpıp çıkarken, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi sigarasını tüttüren adam sinirlerinin gerilmesine sebep olmuştu. Tam bu sırada yanındaki adamlardan biri dikkatini o yöne vermiş olduğunu fark etmiş olacak ki Xiao Zhan’ı tutup konuştu. "Rodin ve Camille*, hep kavga ederler."

_(*Yazar Notu: Kurgu bütünüyle 1920-1940 arası belirsiz bir modernist döneminde geçse de isimlerini değiştirmeden Rodin ve Camille’i dahil etmek istedim. Dönemlerinin çoğunlukla 19. Yüzyılın sonlarına ait olduğunu biliyorum. Başta da söylediğim gibi gerçekçi bir karakter kurgusu ve tarihi düzen beklememenizi tavsiye ederim. Sadece Rodin ve Camille’in dönemlerini değiştirerek veya karakterlerim için onlardan esinlendiğimi düşünerek yeni bir kurgu yazdığımı farz edebilirsiniz. Teşekkürler.)_

Xiao Zhan onların hep kavga ettiğini söyleyen adamı umursamadan kadının peşinden giderek daireden çıktı. Kadının zarif elbisesi öyle dikkat çekiciydi ki bu kadar kısa sürede sokakta kaybolmayacağını umuyordu. Ancak çıktığı zaman dışarıda ne lacivert-krem rengi elbisesi ile dolaşan bir kadının, ne de 1935 model bir _Citroen_ in izine rastladı.

Her şey geldiği döneme, gece çıktığı yürüyüşe aitmiş gibi duruyordu. Aynı hızda geri dönüp apartmana girmeye çalıştığında kapının kilitli olduğunu fark etti. Buna ek olarak kapıya asılan çerçevede ziyaret saatleri ve ücretleri yazılıydı.

Rüyasından uyanmış veya her gece gördüğü bir kabusun içine düşmüş gibiydi.

* * *

*Le Corbusier (1887-1965) , Le Modulor (1948)

*Citroën Traction Avant.

*Immeuble Molitor Le Corbusier'nin dairesi, Fotoğraf: Antoine Mercusot.


	3. Impression Soleil Levant

Sabahın ışıkları _Le Seine_ ’e vururken Paris ışıl ışıldı. Geceden kalma Xiao Zhan, yaşadıklarının birer sanrı mı yoksa gerçekliğin kendisi mi olduğunu bilmiyordu. Sabah uyandığı an Wang Yibo’yu arayıp uyuyakaldığı için mesaj attmayı unuttuğunu söyleyerek özür dilemiş, nehir kenarında sert bir kahve ve kruvasan eşliğinde kahvaltı yapıp kendine gelmeyi beklemişti. Daha sonra _Le Corbusier Vakfı_ ’nı arayıp _Immeuble Molitor’_ da Le Corbusier’nin dairesinin gece ziyarete açık olup olmadığını teyit ederek üzerine bir de herhangi bir cosplay partisi yapılıp yapılmadığını sormuştu. Karşılığında aldığı cevapsa ciddiye alınmadığının tek kanıtıydı çünkü ahizenin karşısındaki kadın telefonu suratına kapatmıştı.

Öğleden sonra Paris genelinde hala araç olarak _Citroën Traction Avant_ kullanan taksi durakları olup olmadığını araştırdı ancak ulaştığı bilgi elli yıldan uzun süredir kullanılmadıklarıydı.

Bulduğu tüm cevaplar bir önceki gece yaşadıklarının bir sanrıdan ibaret olduğunu kanıtlasa da zihni bunun aksi olduğu yönünde ısrarcıydı. O insanlarla tanışmış, tokalaşmış, sohbet etmiş hatta doğum gününü bile kutlamıştı. Öte yandan Le Corbusier’ye verdiği söz aklını kurcalıyordu. Ona ertesi gün onunla aynı yerde bulaşacağını söylemişti, öyleyse oraya nasıl gidecekti? Bir de tabii lacivert-krem elbiseli kadın vardı...

Zihnine güvenmek istercesine bugün yeniden geçmişe dönmek için şansını denemeye karar verdi ancak nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu. Akşam güneş batarken otele dönüp rahat bir gömlek ve pantolon askısıyla uzun krem bir ceket giydi. Babasına bir türlü beğendiremediği projesine ait eskizleri defterinin arasına sıkıştırırken onları büyük ustası Le Corbusier’ye göstermeden önce düzenlenmediğini fark edip sessiz bir küfür savurdu. Belki de onları hızlı bir akşam yemeği yerken düzeltebilirdi, hem öyle acıkmıştı ki bu yorgunlukla geri dönüş yolunu bulmanın mümkün olmayacağını da biliyordu.

Yemekten sonra çoktan kararan havada kendini sokağa attı. Herhangi bir köşeden dün geceki taksinin çıkıp gelmesini bekleyerek Le Corbusier’nin dairesine ulaşmıştı. Kilitli kapılardan başka bir şeye rastlamadığında umudunu kaybetmek yerine huzur veren Paris gecesinde bir çözüm aramaya koyuldu. Belki de adımlarını tekrarlamalı, en başından bir önceki gece yaptıklarını yapmalıydı.

“Bekarlığa veda partisinden çıktım. Biraz çakırkeyiftim ama kontrolüm yerindeydi...” Kendi kendine söylenirken kendini Wang Yibo’nun bekarlığa veda partisinin yapıldığı mekanın önünde bulmuştu. Bir önceki gece geçtiği yollara ilerlerken ne yaptığını düşünmeye devam etti.

Köşedeki duvarın bulunduğu taş yola geldiğinde bir şeylerin değişip değişmediğinden emin olabilmek için dikkatlice etrafına baktı. “Kayboldum... Yürüdüm... Buraya geldim.” Duvarın kenarına oturduğunu hatırlıyordu. Dikkatlice çömelip kendini duvarın kenarına yasladığında neredeyse tüm umudunu kaybetmişti. “Tek seferlik bir şey gibi duruyor...” dedi iç çekip.

Tam bu sırada duyulan geceyarısı çanları, şimdiye kadar neyin eksik olduğunu ona hatırlatmıştı. “Geceyarısı çanları çaldı...” Yaşadığı farkındalık heyecanla ayağa kalkmasını sağlarken taş yolda bir _Citroën Traction Avant_ göründü. Gülümseyerek taksiye durmasını işaret etmek için yola yaklaştı.

İçinde oturan kişiye gülümseyip en kibar ifadesiyle “ _Immeuble Molitor’a_ gidiyorum, size eşlik edebilir miyim?” diye sordu.

Arabada oturan adam kabul edip kapıyı açtığında hevesle yerleşip en ışıltılı gülümsemesini sunmuştu. Bunun tek seferlik bir şey olmadığı heyecanıyla yanıp tutuşurken saatlerdir dışarıda gezdiği için üşüyen elleri bile umrunda değildi.

“Orada ne yapacaksınız monsieur?”

“Bir sözüm vardı.” dedi Xiao Zhan sakince. “Le Corbusier ile buluşacağım.”

“Yoksa mimar mısınız? Ben geçtiğimiz beş yıl Adolf Loos ile çalıştım.”

Xiao Zhan ona elini uzatan adamla tokalaşıp hayranlıkla kendini tanıttı. Küçük yolculuğunda bile hayranlık duyduğu isimlerin izlerini yaşamak huzur verici ve oldukça büyüleyiciyi.

Nihayet Le Corbusier’nin dairesine ulaştığında geç kalmamış olmayı umarak kapıyı tıklattı fakat kapının açık olduğunu fark ederek başını içeri uzattı.

“Charles, ne söylediğin umrumda değil. O haysiyetsiz herif benim çizimlerimi çaldı ve şimdi sizin projenizin bahçesinde kullanmak için satmaya çalışıyor.”

“Camille, seni anlıyorum-“

“Anlıyorsan o zaman diğer mimarlarla konuş!”

Duyduğu hararetli tartışma ona burada olmaması gerektiğini hissettirirken gergince boğazını temizleyip içeri girmişti. Camile bir süre sessizce onu süzüp tartışmayı yarım bırakarak daireden çıktığında Xiao Zhan her şeyi bırakıp onun peşinden gitmek ve derdini dinlemek istiyordu. Ancak bunun yerine ustaya selam verip izinsiz girdiği için özür dilemekle yetindi.

“Önemli değil, ben de seni bekliyordum.” Ufak tefek adam az önce oturduğu yerden kalkıp onu masaya yönlendirirken Xiao Zhan ona izin vermişti. Heyecanla çarpan kalbini dizginleyip defterini masaya bıraktı ve son eskizlerini açtı. “Efendim bu üzerinde çalıştığım son proje.”

Bazı detayları anlatırken özellikle tasarım fikrini ön plana çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Karşısındaki adam onu ciddiyet ve dikkatle dinlerken kendisini uzun süredir ilk kez stresli bir jüride gibi hissetmişti.

“Aslında şurada...” Adam söze girip sihirli kalemiyle eskizinin üzerinde çizimler yapmaya başladığında Xiao Zhan rüya içinde bir rüya yaşıyor gibiydi. Ne kadar süre proje üzerine tartıştıklarını bilmiyordu, çoğunlukla dinleyen ve notlar alan taraf olmuştu zaten. Zihninin açıldığını hissetmişti, bu hayatının deneyimi ve fırsatıydı. Kalemini usta mimarın sihirli kalemiyle yarıştırarak yeni fikirlerini ortaya atmaya başladığında adam keyif ve memnuniyetle başını salladı ve "Bunun üzerine düşün." dedi. "Ben doğru yolda olduğunu düşünüyorum."

Xiao Zhan gülümseyerek teşekkür ettikten sonra eskizlerini toparladı. Bu ustayı daha fazla meşgul etmek istemiyordu ancak aklını kurcalayan bir mesele vardı. "Ben geldiğimde daireden çıkan hanımefendi…" dedi kibarca. Sözünü bilerek yarıda kesmişti.

"Camille." Bir anlığını da olsa adamın gözlerindeki bulutları görmüştü. "Güvendiği kişiler canını çok yaktı. Ona söz veremedim ama projede o heykellerin kullanılmasına engel olacağım." Le Corbusier konuşmayı bitirdiğinde Xiao Zhan anlayışla başını salladı. Doğrusu bu kadının ürettiği eserlere karşı düşünceli davranması içine su serpmişti.

"Onu nerede bulabilirim biliyor musunuz?"

" _Harry’s_ ’tedir belki." Adam birden canlanarak ayağa kalktı. "Bir şeyler içmek ister misin delikanlı?"

"Memnuniyetle efendim." Xiao Zhan da ayaklanıp paltosunu giymeden önce pantolon askılarını düzeltti. Bu gece erkenden dönmeye niyeti yoktu, bu yüzden yalnız kalmamaya çalışacaktı.

Taş sokakların arasında küçük, sarı fakat loş ışıklandırmalarıyla dikkat çekici bir mekana geldiklerinde Xiao Zhan gözleriyle mekanı taramaktan kendini alamadı. Demek tasarımcı ve sanatçıların geceleri bir kadeh şarap içmek için tercih ettiği mekan burasıydı. Xiao Zhan bu tasarımcı ve sanatçıların, kendisi gibi geceleri yalnız vakit geçirmek isteyeceğini düşünmüştü ancak düşündüğünün aksine onlar kendilerine benzer fikirlere sahip kişilerle vakit geçirmekten hoşlanıyordu. Belki kendisinin ihtiyacı olan da buydu. Onu anlayan birileri…

Çoktan bar tezgahına oturmuş bir şeyler içen adamlarla selamlaştığı zaman arkadaki yalnız masada oturan kadın gözlerine takıldı. Sessiz köşesinde, mekanın aldığından daha da az bir ışıkla elindeki kadehten merlotunu yudumlayan kadın ona fazlasıyla tanıdık gelmişti. Daha fazla merakını baskılayamayacağını fark ettiğinde masadaki adamlardan izin isteyip zaten bu mekana gelme sebebi olan kadına yaklaştı. "Oturabilir miyim, _mademoiselle?"_

Camille, ona cevap vermek yerine bir süre onu süzmüş ve arkasına yaslanmıştı. Ona kendini tanıtmadığını fark eden Xiao Zhan özür dileyip başını eğdi. "Dün gece partide karşılaşmıştık, ama tanışmadık. Sean Xiao, mimarım.”

İnce ve zarif eller onunkini kavrarken Xiao Zhan başını kaldırıp kendisine gülümseyen kadının yanına oturdu. Siyah saçlarını tepeden dağınık bir topuz yapmış olan kadının üzerinde zarif, ancak kalın bir kumaşla dikildiği belli olan gri bir elbise vardı. Siyah paltosunu gelişigüzel sandalyeye bırakmıştı. Gülümsediği halde gözlerindeki karanlığı okumak mümkündü.

“Camille Claudel, heykel yaparım.” Yumuşak sesiyle adını söyleyip elini çekmiş ve kadehinden bir yudum almıştı. “Sizi Paris’e hangi rüzgar attı _monsieur_? Le Corbusier ile çalışmak için mi buradasınız?”

“Hayır, aslında ondan projem için bazı kritikler aldığım doğru...” Xiao Zhan gülüp utançla başını eğdi. “Size karşı dürüst olacağım, bir düğün için buradayım.” Camille onu anladığını belirterek başını sallarken devam etti. “Ama ben ne düğüne gitmek istiyorum, ne de düğünü olan arkadaşımın yanına dönmek...”

“Amansızca aşık olduğun kişinin düğünü mü?” Camille şakayla karışık sorduğunda birlikte güldüler. “Hayır, öyle değil...”

“Elimde olsa hep burada kalırdım.” diye devam etti Xiao Zhan. “Tasarımcılar, sanatçılar, tüm bu şehir...” İç çekerken hem hayranlığını vurgulamış hem de umutsuzluğunu sergilemişti.

“Bence geçmişteki Paris çok daha iyiydi.” Camille son yudumunu alıp kadehi bıraktı. “Sence de öyle değil miydi?”

“Bence şimdi mükemmel.”

“Öyle söyleme.” Camille etrafına baktı. “Eskiden kadınlara saygı duyulduğunu söylemiyorum tabii ama yüzlerine bir beyefendi gibi davranıp da arkalarından iş çevirmiyorlardı.”

“Kabalık etmek istemem ama kulak misafiri oldum.” Xiao Zhan cesaret edip konuyu açtığında Camille’in yüzündeki ifadeyi dikkatle izledi. Diğerleri gibi onu incitmek ve canını yakmak istemiyordu. “Yaptıkları tam bir rezalet, bu insanlar kendilerini sanatçı olarak anmamalı.” O konuşurken Camille ilk kez bir adamın kendisini açıktan savunduğunu gördüğü için şaşkındı. Yalnız olsalar bile onu savunacakları zaman sözlerinin altında gizli anlamlarla yaparlardı bunu. Xiao Zhan onu rahatsız etmediğinden emin olup hatta şaşkınlık içinde bıraktığını fark ederek sözlerine devam etti. “Onlar da tasarımcı, bir ürünü ortaya koymak için nasıl yollardan geçildiğini en iyi kendileri biliyor olmalı. Kendilerine yapılsaydı nasıl tepki verirlerdi merak ediyorum.” Sözlerini bitirirken Camille’in bakışlarından ilerideki topluluğun içinde bu ayıbı yapıp kendine sanatçı diye hitap eden kişiler olduğu tahminini yürüterek o yöne bakıp alayla gülmüştü.

“Cesursun.” dedi Camille basitçe. “Erkekler kendilerinden daha yetenekli ve başarılı kadınlar görmek istemez...”

“Ben seviyorum.” Xiao Zhan kendinden emin bir şekilde konuşmuştu. “Yetenekli kadınlar çok çekici oluyorlar.”

Camille çantasından bir miktar para çıkarıp kadehinin altına sıkıştırırken kaşlarını kaldırıp yanında oturan hem kibar hem de cesur adamı süzdü. “Hızlı gidiyorsun _monsieur_ , daha bugün tanıştık.” Ayağa kalkıp masaya yaslandı ve elbisesinin tekleri sallanırken sandalyede atılı duran paltosunu aldı. “Ama yarın akşam vaktiniz varsa birlikte bir şeyler içmek isterim.”

“Aslında yarın akşam o düğüne katılmalıyım.” Xiao Zhan bir an için oraya gitmekten vazgeçmişti ancak çok sevgili küçük kardeşi Yibo’nun yüzü zihninde canlandığı an bu saçma fikrinden vazgeçti. “Ya sonraki gün içsek _mademoiselle_?”

Camille gözlerini kaçırıp bilekleri ile oynadı. Hayır demek istemese de reddetmek zorunda kalacakmış gibi bir hali vardı. “Atölyedeki kızlarla bir opera... hayır bale gösterisi izlemeye gideceğiz.” Xiao Zhan reddedilmeyi kabullenmek üzereyken Camille heyecanla sözlerini tamamladı. “Aslında fazladan biletimiz var, bize katılır mısın?”

Xiao Zhan bale izlemeyi severdi, konu Paris Opera Binası olduğundaysa akan sular dururdu. Paris’e yaptığı seyahatten önce birkaç gün sonrası için aldığı bale biletini de şimdi hatırlamıştı. “Memnuniyetle.” dedi gülümserken.

“O zaman İki gün sonra Opera Binası*nın önünde görüşürüz.” Camille mekandan çıkarken Xiao Zhan onu izlemeye devam etti. Kapının önündeki gri kedi bacaklarına sürtünürken kadın eğilip nazikçe onu okşamıştı. Güzel ve narindi. Aynı zamanda zeki ve yetenekliydi. Öyle güçlüydü ki bu bencil erkeklerin arasında bir karanfil gibi açmıştı.

Ondan ve güçlü duruşundan gerçekten etkilenmişti.

Gecenin devamında Xiao Zhan, dinlenebilmek için otele dönmek istediğinde, az önce çıktığı mekanın hala hizmet verdiğini görüp ismini aklının bir köşesine not etti. Buraya daha sonra mutlaka uğrayacaktı.

* * *

Sonbaharın durgun havası düğün için hazırlanan sıcak mekanla tezatlık oluştururken düğün sahipleri davetlilerle mutluluklarını paylaşıyor ve tebriklerini kabul ediyordu. Son günlerde yaşadıkları yüzünden düğüne odaklanamayan Xiao Zhan öncesinde damat arkadaşının aklını doldurmamak için ona hiçbir şey anlatmamayı seçmiş olsa da artık içinde tutamayacağının farkındaydı.

“Yibo sana bir şey anlatmalıyım ama çılgınca gelebilir.” Damadı köşede yalnız yakaladığı an kaşlarının ortasını kaşıyarak konuşmuştu. Yibo gülümseyip başını salladı. “Seni dinliyorum _ge_ ama biraz acelem var.”

“Son iki gecedir Le Corbusier ile sohbet ettiğimi söylesem inanır mıydın?”

Xiao Zhan aniden söylediğinde bunun inanılması güç bir olay olduğunun farkındaydı. Ancak biriyle paylaşmaya ihtiyacı vardı.

“O kitabı bu kadar çok sevdiğini bilsem daha önce alırdım.” dedi Yibo gülümseyip. Elini onun omzuna atıp bir yandan arkadan geçen bir başka davetliye selam vermişti.

“Hayır bak-“ Xiao Zhan çaresizce arkadaşına baktı. “ _Gerçekten_ Le Corbusier ile oturup yeni projem hakkında fikir yürüttük.”

Yibo iç çekip onu kalabalığın arasından duvarın kenarına çekerken “ _Gege..._ ” dedi. “Biraz dışarı çık, dolaş... Tatildesin, keyfine bak. Projeyi düşünme ve kendine vakit ayır.”

“Bo-di...” Yibo kendisine gülümseyerek bakarken Xiao Zhan onun bunları düşünemeyecek ve anlayamayacak kadar meşgul olduğunu fark etti. “Haklısın.” dedi yavaşça başını sallayıp. Ardından mekandaki bar tezgahını gösterdi. “Şuraya giderek başlayacağım.”

Kendisine alkol oranı düşük herhangi bir içecek almayı planlarken Paris’de olduğunu hatırlayıp bir kadeh merlot içmeye karar verdi. Üzerindeki beyaz ceket ve mavi gömleğiyle bir moda dergisi çekiminden fırlamış gibi göründüğünden habersizdi. Ancak kadehinden daha ilk yudumunu almıştı ki adının seslenildiğini fark etti. İşte o zaman düğünde görüşmek için söz verdiği kişiyi hatırlamıştı.

"Esmee!" Gergin olsa da gülümseyerek arkasına dönüp görmek üzere olduğu görüntüye kendini hazırladı. Aslında içinde ona karşı hiçbir duygu kalmadığından emindi ancak yine de onu görmekten korkuyordu. Bazı duyguların yeniden yeşermesi için hiç de iyi bir zamanlama sayılmazdı. Ancak her zaman uzun olan saçlarını omuzları hizasında kestiren kadınla gözleri buluştuğunda bu endişelerin yersiz olduğunu fark etti. Üzerindeki zümrüt yeşili elbiseyle kraliyet ailesindenmiş gibi görünüyor olsa da, kısa saçları ona tahmin ettiğinden daha çok yakışmış olsa da, onu yeniden gördüğü an her şeyin bittiğine emin olmuştu.

"Seni arıyordum." Esmee neşeyle gülümseyip saçlarını sağ kulağının arkasına attı ve solundaki adama baktı. Xiao Zhan ancak o zaman yalnız olmadıklarını fark edip nişanlısı olduğunu tahmin ettiği adamı başıyla selamlamıştı.

"Merhaba." dedi adam kibarca. Bu sırada Esmee onları tanıştırmak için hazırlanmış görünüyordu. "Tatlım bu Sean, üniversiteden arkadaşım. Sana bahsetmiştim."

"Arkadaşın değil, sevgilin olarak bahsetmiştin." Adam gülerek ortamı ısıtmak için söze girmiş olsa da Xiao Zhan bunun zorlama ve garip olduğunu düşündü. "Ben Lucas, memnun oldum."

"Ben de memnun oldum." dedi Xiao Zhan ona uzatılan eli sıkıp.

Bu gece onu şimdiden yormaya başlamıştı. Bu yüzden bulunduğu ortamdan kaçmak için bir süre etrafı yokladı ve kadehini kaldırıp dikkat çekmek için yakında bulunan bir kaşıkla kadehe vurdu. İnsanların dikkatini çekmeyi başardığında küçük bir gülümseme sunup kadehini biraz daha kaldırarak gelin ve damadı gösterdi. “Bazılarımız Yibo, bazılarımız Yolande, bazılarımızsa ikisi için buradayız.” Yolande beyazlar içinde esmer teniyle bir kuğu gibi süzülürken Yibo onun yanında bir yıldız gibi parlıyordu. Xiao Zhan bir gün böyle bir mutluluğu bulup bulamayacağını bilmiyordu.

“Ama bence tebrik edilmesi gereken en önemli şey birliktelikleri. Onlar olduğu için değil, birlikte oldukları için tebrikler. Aynı rüyayı paylaşan ve hayatlarını bu rüya uğruna birleştiren arkadaşım Yibo ve güzel Yolande için kadeh kaldıralım.”

Yibo kocaman gülümseyip yanında duran sevgilisinin beline sarıldı ve tezahüratların eşliğinde onu öptü. Xiao Zhan bu mutlu tabloyu izlerken onu her zaman anlayan, her anında yanında olacak birini, onunla aynı zevkleri paylaşan ve aynı rüyaların peşinden koşacak birini bulup bulamayacağını düşündü.

Alkışlar arasında, mekana nasıl girdiğini bilmediği bir kedinin bacaklarına sürtündüğünü fark ettiğinde eğilip bu alacalı renkli tüyleri olan kedinin kulaklarını okşadı. Mırıldanan kedinin titreşimleri ona Paris’im serin sonbahar geceleri gibi bir huzur vermişti.

* * *

*Paris Opera Binası


	4. Water Lilies

_Paris Opera Binası._ Xiao Zhan bu görkeme kendini bilgi bileli hayran kalmıştı. Öğrencilik yıllarında da ayda bir kez bir temsil izlemek için bilet bulmaya çalışırdı. Doğrusu bilet bulmak hiçbir zaman kolay olmamıştı, bu yüzden de seyahatini planlarken burada kaldığı sürede gidebileceği bir oyun için bilet bulmuştu. Şansına geçmişte de gidebilmesi için karşısına çıkan bu teklif, kendi zamanında aldığı biletten daha heyecan vericiydi. Üstelik anın heyecanıyla Camille’e onu davet ettiği oyunun ne olduğunu bile sormamıştı.

Buraya yine eski bir taksi eşliğinde geldiğinde havanın diğer günlere kıyasla ne kadar güzel olduğunu fark etmiş ve Camille’i dışarıda beklemeye karar vermişti. İnsanların biletlerini oyundan önce bile alabiliyor olması şaşırtıcıydı. Şık giyimli hanımlar ve beyefendiler yanından geçerken birkaç kez takım elbisesini düzeltmiş ve bu sahneye ait olup olmadığını sorgulamıştı. Bu güzel tabloya sonradan eklenmiş gibi görünmek istemezdi.

Uzun sürmeyen bir bekleyişin ardından Camille ve yanındaki birkaç zarif kadın ona yaklaşırken gülümsedi. Camille kırmızı çizgileri olan beyaz bir elbise giymişti ve üzerindeki kırmızı paltoyla görünümünü tamamlıyordu. Xiao Zhan başını eğerek onlara selam verip kendini kısaca tanıttı ve önden geçmeleri için kapıyı işaret etti.

“Bu saatte bir oyun sergileyeceklerini düşünmezdim.” dedi Camille ile birlikte içeri girerken. “Doğrusu Paris, geceleri yaşıyor _monsieur_.” Camille gülümseyip merdivenleri çıkarken destek olmak için Xiao Zhan’ın ona uzattığı eli tuttu.

Opera Binası’nın görkemli merdivenleri ve ince işlenmiş bezemeleri altında yürürken Xiao Zhan daha önce bu mekanı hiç bu kadar içinde olarak hissetmediğini düşündü. Seçkin insanların sosyal aktivitesi olarak opera, opera binasının merdivenlerinin sunduğu karşılaşmalarla bu kişilere tanışma ve konuşma fırsatı sunuyordu. Merdivenlerin her bir adımını çıkarken bu anı hafızasına kazıdı.

“Büyüleyici, değil mi?” dedi Camille tavandaki bezemeleri gösterip. Geçmişte en ince detayların bile nasıl işlendiğine öyle hayrandı ki bazen modernitenin basitliği onu boğuyordu. Öyle ki bir seferinde _“Bezeme suçtur.”*_ diyen bir ihtiyarla kavgaya bile tutuşmuştu.

_*Adolf Loos. “Y/N: Çoğunlukla işlevsel tasarımı savunan bir mimar olduğum için onun sert yaklaşımından rahatsız değilim. Kendisi malzemenin potansiyellerini öğrenmek ve malzemeyi kendisi olarak kullanmak konusunda başarılı adımlar atmıştır. Tasarımlarında en ufak detaya kadar hakim olmasıyla meşhurdur._

“Öyle.” Xiao Zhan gözlerini bir an olsun mekanın detaylarından ayırmadı. O bu güzelliğe hayran olduğu kadar, modernitenin basitliğine de hayrandı. _“Az, çoktur.”*_ yaşam felsefesi ile yanıp tutuşurken, hele ki Paris’in alevlerinin bu modern fikirlerle harlandığı dönemin içindeyken Paris Opera binası en çok hayran olduğu şey değildi.

_*Mies van der Rohe. “Less is more.”_

Salonda arka sıralarda bir koltuğa oturduklarında Camille mahcup bir gülümseme sunup sahneye bakmıştı. “Bütçemiz belli.” diye açıkladı kısaca. “Sana daha iyi bir deneyim sunmak isterdim ama-“

“Muhteşem.” Xiao Zhan başını iki yana sallayarak onun sözlerini kibarca kesmişti. “Beni davet ettiğin için teşekkür ederim.”

“Geldiğin için teşekkür ederim.” İkisi yan yana ahşap koltuklarda otururken salondaki insanların yerleşmesini izlediler bir süre.

“Garip olacak ama...” dedi Xiao Zhan içindeki meraka yenik düşüp. “Hangi oyunu izleyeceğiz?"

“Kuğu Gölü.” Camille heyecanla fısıldadı. Xiao Zhan aldığı cevaba öyle heyecanlanmıştı ki bunu gizleyemedi. Kendi zamanında aldığı iki hafta sonrasına ait bilet de bu baleye aitti. Bu rastlantı tahmin ettiğinden daha çok keyif vermişti ona. Arkasına yaslanıp gülümseyerek hiç düşünmeden aklına gelen ilk sözü söyledi. “Daha önce izledim, harikaydı.”

“Ama...” Camille kaşlarını çattı. “Bu Paris Opera Balesi tarafından yapılan ilk uyarlamanın ilk gösterimi.”

Xiao Zhan kırdığı potu toparlamak adına hatırladığı bilgilerin doğru olması ümidiyle dudaklarını araladı. “Rus Devlet Balesi tarafından yapılan gösterilerden birini izleme şansım olmuştu.”

“Paris Opera Balesi de çok yetenekli.” Camille kendinden emin bir şekilde konuştuğunda Xiao Zhan onu ikna ettiğinden emin bir halde rahat bir nefes aldı. “Şüphem yok.”

Xiao Zhan’ın bu görkemli sahnede izlediği en büyüleyici oyundu. Orkestranın çıkardığı harika iş, balerin ve baletlerin görsel şölenine eşlik ederken hayatında yaşadığı en iyi ilk randevunun bu olduğundan emindi.

İkinci perdede kuğu kızların büyüleyici dans sahnesi eşliğinde müzik yükselirken Xiao Zhan bakışlarını salonda tek aydınlık alan olan sahneden çekip sağında oturan kadına çevirdi. Camille, sahnedeki ve yeryüzündeki tüm kuğulardan da güzeldi.

Bakışları üzerinde hisseden Camille yavaşça sola dönüp gözlerine sabitlendiğinde birlikte hafifçe gülümsediler. Sahneden yansıyan azıcık ışıkta bile gözleri parlıyordu. Aniden ortaya çıkıp hayatına giren bu kibar adamdan hoşlanmıştı.

Orkestranın yükselen müziği eşliğinde Xiao Zhan’ın bakışları onun dudaklarına kaydığında Camille oyalanmadan dudaklarını birleştirdi ve uzun ancak sakin bir öpücüğü başlattı. Arka sıralara zar zor ulaşan ışık onları karanlığa gizlerken yasak ancak bir o kadar da tatlı olan şarabın tadını çıkardılar.

* * *

Modern Sanat Müzesi koridorlarında gezerken Xiao Zhan her köşeyi inceliyor, küçük detaylarda kayboluyordu. Daha önce buraya pek çok kez geldiği için eserlerin ve sanatçıların büyük çoğunluğu hakkında bilgi sahibiydi ve bu sebeple bir rehbere ihtiyacı olmamıştı. Buraya geldiği an önce ayaklarının her seferinde onu götürdüğü yere götürmesine izin vermiş ve kendini Claude Monet’nin Nilüferler’inin karşısında bulmuştu. Daha sonra modern sanat kokan koridorlarda dolaşıp sanatı hissederken bir yandan farkında olmadan da olsa o ismi aramaya başlamıştı. Camille Claudel.

_*Y/N: Daha önce Camille’i kendi döneminden biraz daha sonrasında yazdığımdan bahsetmiştim. Gerçek Camille’in kendine özel bir müzesi var._

Nihayetinde sanat konusunda bilir kişi gururunu kenara bırakıp bir görevliye aradığı ismi sormaya karar verdi ve koridorda yürüyen pastel sarı uzun kollu bir elbisesine kimlik kartı iliştirilmiş bir kadını gözlerine kestirdi. “Affedersiniz _mademoiselle._ ”

Saçlarını düşük bir topuzla toplayan kadın, başını kaldırıp ona baktığında bu tanıdık yüzü gördüğü için keyiflenmiş bir ifadeyle yanıtladı. “Siz Giverny’deki beyefendisiniz, mimar olan.”

Xiao Zhan göl kenarında konuştuğu kadına burada rastlamış olmasını en az onun kadar şaşırmış bir şekilde karşıladı. “Evet, doğru.” diyebildi bir an için şaşkınlığını kenara bırakıp. Bu hoş kadını burada görmeyi beklemiyordu.

“Turist olmadığınızı düşünmekte haklıymışım, eğer öyle olsaydı bir rehber arkadaşımın peşinde olurdunuz, fakat siz sadece sanat tutkunusunuz.”

Xiao Zhan bu sözler üzerine gülüp açıklamak zorunda hissetti. “Üniversiteyi Paris’te okumuştum.” Ancak bu kadar detaydan sonra ismini söylememenin de kabalık olacağını biliyordu. “Sean Xiao.”

“Belle Decaux. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.”

“Demek burada çalışıyorsunuz.” dedi Xiao Zhan tokalaşmanın ardından. O gün Giverny’de ilerletemediği sohbeti bugün devam ettirmeyi ummuştu.

“Sanat Tarihçisiyim.” Kadın gülümseyip biraz başını eğdi. “Yardım edebileceğim bir konu var mı?”

“Hayır ben sizi meşgul edip işinizden alıkoymak istemem. Rehber arkadaşlarınızdan birine danışmam daha uygun olacaktır.”

“Hiç sorun değil, meşgul sayılmam. Konu nedir?”

Xiao Zhan hiç düşünmeden “Camille.” dedi. Ardından ses tonunu daha sakin tutup anlaşılır olmak için tekrarladı. “Camille Claudel.”

“Alt katta kendisine özel bir sergi salonu var.” Belle kısaca cevapladıktan sonra kendini tutamadan devam etti. “Aslında onu sormak için doğru kişiyi seçtiniz çünkü bu sıralar onun eserleri üzerinde bir çalışma yürütüyorum.”

“Sahi mi? Hayran kaldım.”

“Eserleriyle ilgili misiniz?”

“Aslında...” Xiao Zhan dürüst olmak istiyordu. “Onunla daha çok ilgiliyim. Kendisiyle. O eserleri yaparken ne hissettikleriyle.” Bakışlarıyla ve o parıltılı gözlerinin arkasındaki sırlarla.

“İnanılmaz.” Belle koridorda adım atmaya başladığında Xiao Zhan da ona ayak uydurdu. “Demek siz de beni anlıyorsunuz, eserleri buz dağının yalnızca görünen kısmı.”

“Size bunu düşündüren nedir?” Xiao Zhan kendini böyle bir sohbetin içinde bulduğu için şanslı hissediyordu.

Belle bir süre yanıtlamadan ona baktı ardından gülümsedi. “Camille’in sergi salonu yerine sizi ofisime davet edebilir miyim?”

Bu ani davet Xiao Zhan için şaşırtıcıydı. Bir süre adımlarını izleyip başını salladı. “Elbette, bir mahsuru olmazsa...”

Birlikte müzenin yalnızca çalışanlara ayrılan kısmına girdikleri zaman Xiao Zhan’nın kalbi kıpır kıpırdı. Müzedeki eserleri inceleme fırsatını onlarca hatta belki yüzlerce kez bulmuştu ancak şimdiye kadar hiçbir zaman müze arşivlerine ve müzede yapılan çalışmalara göz atma şansı yakalamamıştı. Öte yandan yanındaki kadının zevklerine ve fikirlerine onunla ikinci kez karşılaşıyor olmasına rağmen fazlasıyla güveniyordu.

Müze çalışanlarının ofislerinin bulunduğunu tahmin ettiği bölümde ilerken Xiao Zhan göz göze geldiği herkese başıyla küçük selamlar verdi. Saygısızlık etmek istemezdi ancak besbelli yanında ona eşlik eden kadının varlığı onu bu kısıtlı bölümde güvence altına almıştı. Belle kartını okutarak bir kapıyı açtı ve geçmesi için bekledi. Burası bahsettiği ofis olmalıydı. Hafif güneş ışığının içeri girdiği küçük tavan pencereleri vardı. Beyaz duvarları tümü beyaz olan eşyalar tamamlıyordu. Işıkların hemen altında birkaç boş saksı vardı, kimisi bazı defter ve not kağıtlarına ev olmuştu çoktan. Belle, onun saksılara dikkat ettiğini fark ettiğinde gülümseyip başını eğdi. “Bitkilerle aram hiç iyi değil, bazı arkadaşlarımdan gelen saksı bitkilerini...” Duvardaki rafta duran kavanozları gösterdi. “...kurutarak saklıyorum.”

Xiao Zhan, kavanoz içindeki bitki yapraklarını ve çiçekleri incelemek için raflara yaklaştığında tavandan kırılarak içeri giren güneş ışığı yüzünü aydınlatmıştı. “Böylesi de çok güzel.” dedi arkasını dönerken. Bu sırada Belle masasındaki notları çıkarıp bir dosyayla birlikte yanına dönmüştü. Elindeki asıl kayıtların kopyalanmış bir arşiviydi. “Bunlar Camille’in notları, bazı eskizleri de var.”

Zarif bir el yazısıyla yazılmış dağınık notlar bazı küçük eskiz ve çizimlere karışmıştı. Bazı sayfaların kenarlarında bezenmiş çiçek örüntüleri bu eskizlere katılıyordu. Gerçek defter müzenin arşivlerinde saklanıyor olmalıydı, zarar görmemesi için araştırma yapan tarihçiye bile kopyalanmış hali verilmişti.

“Şurayı görüyor musun?” Belle çoğunlukla yazıyla dolu olan bir sayfayı gösterdi. “Hayret verici bir tesadüf, bunu gözlerinle görmeni istedim.”

Xiao Zhan, satırlar arasında gözüne çarpan kendi adını gördüğü an dikkatle cümleyi okudu. “ _...hayatımda tanıdığım en kibar erkek.”_

“Camille’in Sean’ı.” dedi Belle fısıldayarak. “Ondan hayatında tanıdığı en kibar ve en anlayışlı erkek olarak bahsetmiş.”

 _“Sevgiyi hak ediyor.”_ Sayfada yazan cümleyi okuyarak tamamladı Xiao Zhan. Kalbi öyle hızlanmıştı, öyle kapılmıştı ki bu sayfada yazan satırlara, yanındaki kadını ve şimdinin gerçekliğini unutmuştu.

“Bak burada devamında...” Belle sayfayı çevirdi. “Ona kısa sürede kapıldığından bahsetmiş. Çok geçmeden ondan hoşlanmaya başlamış.”

Xiao Zhan ne söyleyeceğini bile bilmeden sayfaları okumaya devam etti. Bu satırların altında küçük bir heykel eskizi vardı ve kilden yapılacağı not edilmişti. Küçük bir eskiz olsa bile biraz huzurlu biraz da tutkulu bir his veriyordu. İç içe geçmiş ve birbirine bağlanmış iki figür vardı.

“Bence Sean, Camille’in hayatında karşılaştığı en iyi adamdı. Eserlerini çalmaya çalışan ve onu kullanan diğer adamların aksine…” Belle, sayfadaki küçük heykel eskizini gösterdi. “Ama buna benzer bir eserine rastlanmadı. Belki de ona vermiştir.”

“Belki.” Xiao Zhan epey etkilenmişti. Buraya bir cevap aramak için gelmiş ve aradığından fazlasını bulmuştu. O yetenekli kadından fazlasıyla hoşlanıyordu ve artık bazı cesur adımlar atmak istediğinin farkındaydı. Opera Binası’nda geçirdiği o rüya gibi gecenin ardından daha çok anlamıştı.

Geceyarısı çanlar çalıp yeniden taksiye bindiğinde hiçbir yere uğramadan Camille’in yanına gitti ve bütün bir hafta böyle devam etti. Projesi umrunda değildi artık, yalnızca güzel Paris gecelerini onunla geçirmek istiyordu. Bazen sadece yürüdüler, bazen _Harry’s_ ’te birer kadeh şarap içtiler. Bazen sanattan, bazense kaba erkeklerden konuştular. Doğrusu Camille, Rodin gibi kaba ve değer bilmez birini hayatından çıkardığı için mutlu ve özgür hissediyordu ve bunu Xiao Zhan ile paylaşmaktan hiç çekinmemişti.

O gece yine buluştuklarında Camille heyecanla parlayan gözlerini onunkilere dikip ellerini tutmuş ve onu atölyesine davet etmişti. Xiao Zhan, onun birkaç saygı görmeye değer kadın sanatçıyla birlikte çalışmak için bir atölye açtığını ve zamanının çoğunu burada geçirdiğini biliyordu.

Atölye duvarın üst kısmında bulunan kısa ancak geniş pencerelerden ışık alıyor, geceleri yıldızları izlemeye imkan sunuyordu. Pencerelerin altları dolu dolu alet ve malzeme barındıran açık raflarla doluydu, atölyenin ortasında geniş metal üç masa vardı. Rafların bulunmadığı tek duvarda eski ancak iş gören bir kanepe ve dağınık örtüler bu atölyenin bazı geceler bir makine gibi işlediğini kanıtlıyordu. Tüm bu karmaşanın arasında rafları ve çalışmaların devam ettiği masaları süsleyen heykeller burada çalışan kadınların sihirli ellerinin sanatını yansıtıyordu.

Xiao Zhan mekanı incelemeye dalmışken Camille malzeme rafından bir parça kil hamurunu metal masaya bırakmış, kollarını sıyırıp kocaman gülümsemesiyle onu davet etmişti. “Denemek ister misin?”

Xiao Zhan çabucak başını sallayıp gömleğinin kollarını kıvırdı. Daha önce üniversitedeyken bir kez kil ile uğraşma fırsatı bulmuştu ancak bu deneyimi hüzünlü bir şekilde sonuçlanmıştı. “Ama pek becerikli sayılmam.”

“Ne de olsa tasarımcısın.” dedi Camille onun ellerini tutup kilin üzerine bırakırken. Xiao Zhan bu dokunuşla içinin güven dolduğunu hissetti. Belki de Camille’in sihirli elleri ona bu kez bir facia yaratmaması konusunda yardımcı olurdu. Dudaklarına heyecanlı bir gülümseme yerleştirip ona baktı ve mırıldandı. “Ellerimi bırakmazsan iyi bir şeyler yapabilirim belki...”

Camille onun sesindeki imayı anlasa da ellerini onun elleri üzerine koyarak sıkıca tutmak için kollarını belinin etrafına doladı. Xiao Zhan masanın yanındaki yüksek tabureye otururken Camille onun arkasında sırtına yaslanmış ve ellerini tutmak için uzanmıştı.

“Ellerin çok güzel.” Xiao Zhan kil yerine onun ellerine odaklanmış, zarif parmaklarının büyüsüne kapılmıştı. Camille onu yanıtlamak yerine avuçlarının içinde sıcacık titreşen parmakları hissetmeye odaklandı.

Birbirlerinin ellerini saran parmakları kile dokunup şekillendirirken Xiao Zhan kendini ona bırakmıştı. Camille ellerini yönlendirirken avuçlarında şekillenen kil ellerinin her yerine bulaşmıştı. Bedenini saran kollara bakıp gülümsedi ve ardından başını çevirip dikkatini kile vermiş olan kadını izledi. Camille güzel ve zarifti, özellikle çalışırken ve tutkuyla sanat yaparken...

Bedenleri birbirine çarparken ağırlaşan hava nefes almayı zorlaştırıyordu. Xiao Zhan bir süredir ondan etkilendiğinin farkındaydı, sadece bütünüyle kabullenip kendine itiraf etmesi biraz zaman almıştı. Başta hayranı olduğu mimarla konuşmak için her gün geceyarısını beklerken artık bu kadını görmek istediği için beklediğini biliyordu.

Gözlerini karartıp ellerini kilden çekti başını sola çevirip burnunu Camille’in yanağına sürttü. Onda farklı bir şeyler olduğunu biliyordu. Onun kendisine nasıl uyumlu olduğunu biliyordu. Burada kalmak istemesinin sebebi haline geldiğinin ve kalbindeki bu düzensiz atışların sebebi olduğunun da farkındaydı.

“Sean.” Camille, dikkatini kil parçasından çekip kolları arasındaki adamın gözlerine vermek için başını çevirdiğinde hayatı boyunca gördüğü en kibar erkeğin kokusuna kapılmak üzereydi. Bir mıknatısa bağlanmış gibi dudakları birbirini bulurken önce bu küçük temasın tadını çıkardılar.

Küçük öpücüklerin aralıkları azaldıkça birbirlerine yaklaşan bedenleri az önce dudaklarındaki mıknatısa uyum sağlamak ister gibiydi. Tuttukları nefesleri eşliğinde birbirine sürtünen dudakları her geçen saniye daha fazlasını istercesine bir yarışa girmişti.

Az önce şekillendirmeye çalıştıkları kil umrunda değildi. Atölyenin geniş masası bazı heykelleri taşıyabildiği gibi ikisini de taşıyabilecek kadar sağlamdı. Camille masaya uzanıp Xiao Zhan’ı üzerine çektiğinde tuttuğu nefesi bırakıp ağırlaşan havaya karışmasına izin verdi. Camille’in ince kumaştan kendini gösteren göğüs uçlarını okşayıp dudaklarını boynuna bastırdı. Hissettikleri haz, atölyenin loş ışığında çoktan ortamı ısıtmayı başarmıştı. Camille yavaş hareketlerle parmaklarını Xiao Zhan’ın gömleğinden açıkta kalan göğüs arasında sürttü ve ardından düğmelerini açmaya koyuldu.

Pek çok kumaş parçası aradan çekildi ve alev alev tenlerinin birbirine dokunmasını sağladı. Parmak uçları birbirlerinin tenini yakıyorken ağırlaşan havanın da kavrulup ısınmasına tanık oldular. Kendini iyi hissettiren o parmaklara karşılık Camille alev gibi parmak uçlarını Xiao Zhan’ın sırtında gezdirmeye devam etti. Daha önce hiçbir erkek kendinden önce onun ihtiyaçlarını düşünmemişti ve böyle hissetmesini sağlamamıştı.

Dudakları yeniden buluştuğunda Camille onun sırtındaki elleri ensesine çıkarıp bedenlerini birleştirmek için çaba gösterdiği zaman Xiao Zhan bu kadının ellerinde evrilen bir heykel misali itaat etti. Onun bedeninde gezdirdiği parmaklar kalbinden bedenine açan bronz bir heykel gibi şekilleniyordu.

“Camille.” Nefes nefese adını fısıldarken yüzünde dolanan parmaklar yolunu bulup çenesini kavramış ve karanlık gözlerinde kaybolması için başını gözlerine çevirmesini sağlamıştı. Sanki ne hissettiğini ve ne istediğini bilir gibi, sözsüz bir cevap vermişti ona. Sadece dokunuşlarını hissetmek istediğini söylemişti. Daha fazlasını ve daha iyisini istediğini, devam etmesini söylemişti. Ve parmakları altındaki bir heykelmiş gibi yontmaya devam etmişti bedenini.

Sanatçı, sanat eserine son dokunuşlarını yaparken, sanat eseri tamamlanmış olmanın verdiği hazzı yaşatıyordu sanatçıya. Bir bütün olan tasarım, aslında sürece verilen isimdi. Sanatçı ve sanat eseri arasındaki duyguların zirveye ulaştığı nokta bu sürecin sonlandığı o andı. Öyle ki asıl sürecin kendisini en kıymetli yapacak bir eylemdi. Sıcacık bedenleri birbirine dolanırken dinlenmek için masaya uzanmışlardı.

“Güneş doğmadan gitsem iyi olacak.” Xiao Zhan mırıldanıp kolunu başının altına koyarak ona döndüğü zaman Camille güldü. Başka bir adam bunu söylemiş olsa kendisinden bir şey sakladığını düşünürdü. Ama onu biliyordu, sanki içini görmüştü. “Neden? Külkedisi misin yoksa?” diye sordu şakayla karışık. Baleyi izledikleri gece masallar üzerine yaptıkları küçük sohbete bir gönderme yapmıştı.

“Belki.” Geceyarısı bir şeylerin değiştiği doğruydu. Xiao Zhan gülüşüne eşlik ederken birlikte kahkahayı bastılar. “Sabah geldiklerinde bizi burada bulmalarını istemeyiz.”

Doğrusu burada kalmayı istiyordu. Ancak her gece yaptığı gibi sabah olmadan önce geri dönmezse bir daha kendi zamanına dönüp dönemeyeceğini bilmiyordu ve en azından kimseye bir şey söylemeden ortadan kaybolmak istemezdi. Wang Yibo gibi iyi bir arkadaşı öylece bırakamayacağı gibi hala babası ve şirket için de gereksiz bir sorumluluk taşıyordu.

Her şeyi geride bırakıp kaçtığı bu dünyada kendini bulmuş gibiydi. Bir gece buraya geldiğinde bir daha asla geri dönmeyeceği o günün yakında geleceğini hissediyordu.

* * *

*Kuğu Gölü, 1877’de Pyotr İlyiç Çaykovski tarafından bestelenen bale. Hikayesini anonim bir masaldan almaktadır. Eser 1911’de Rus Devlet Balesi tarafından Paris’te ilk kez sergilendikten sonra Fransızlar tarafından keşfedilmiş ve **1936’da Paris Opera Balesi tarafından yeniden uyarlanmıştır**. Kurguda bahsi geçen "ilk uyarlamanın ilk gösterimi" ifadesi 1936’da **Serge Lifar** tarafından yeniden koreografize edilen uyarlamadır.

Kaynak: Swan Lake: Everything you need to know about Tchaikovsky's famous ballet, Mart 2019, France Musique.


	5. The Matter of Time

Güneş batarken ciğerlerine dolan temiz havanın tadını çıkarıyordu. Projesindeki son detaylar üzerine epey düşünmüş, hem babasını mutlu edecek hem de kendi zevklerini tatmin edecek bir yol bulmayı başarmıştı. Eskizlerin fotoğraflarını babasına mail attıktan sonra birkaç gündür aramalarını mesajla geçiştirdiği arkadaşı Wang Yibo’yu aradı.

_“Zhan-ge, neler oluyor?”_

“Bir şey olduğu yok, nasılsın?” Keyifle gülümserken bir yandan üst üste attığı bacaklarını sallıyordu.

 _“Tatil, sıcak denizler, ılık hava, bilirsin ge... Balayı işte. Ama sen...”_ Yibo’nun iç çektiğini duyabiliyordu. _“Esmee bana seni çağırdığı daveti reddettiğini söyledi.”_

“Ah-“ Xiao Zhan bu konunun açılacağını düşünmemişti. “Sadece geceleri biraz meşgulüm.”

_“Bana proje üzerine çalıştığını söyleme ge. Tatildesin!”_

“Biraz proje ama biraz da...” Zhan dürüst olmaya karar verdi. “Birisi var.”

 _“Nasıl biri ge?”_ Yibo hevesle sorularını sırlamaya başladı. _“Kadın mı? Erkek mi? Seviştiniz mi?”_

“O sanatçı bir kadın.” Xiao Zhan ilk soruları çabucak cevaplayıp sonuncuya geldiğinde gülümseyerek kendini hazırladı. “Yaşadığım en iyi deneyimdi.”

 _“Hadi ordan!”_ Yibo heyecanını kesmeden tepkiler verirken şimdi Zhan-ge’sının yanında olmayı dilerdi.

“Beni bırak Yibo, sen nasılsın. Yolande nasıl?” Xiao Zhan konuyu dağıtmak için aklına gelen ilk cümleleri zırvaladığında Yibo’nun bu oyunu fark edemeyeceğini ummuştu.

_“Konuyu değiştirmek için aynı soruyu tekrar sorduğunun farkındayım gege.”_

“Biliyorum ama bak...” Xiao Zhan iç çekerek kendini hazırladı. “Ben aslında sana bir şey söylemek için aradım.”

 _“Nedir o?”_ Yibo, _gege_ sının ses tonu karşısında endişelense de bu endişeyi hemen yansıtmamak için elinden geleni yaptı.

“Senin gibi bir arkadaşa sahip olduğum için çok şanslıyım. Seni çok sevdiğimi asla aklından çıkarma.”

_“Veda ediyormuş gibi konuşuyorsun ge.”_

“Sadece içimden geldi.” Aslında tam olarak bir veda sayılırdı. Geçmişte kalmaya karar vermiş, buradaki işlerini tamamlamıştı.

 _“Biz gelmeden dönmeyeceğini biliyorum, bana bir bilet aldırmıştın. Oyun haftayaydı değil mi?"_ Xiao Zhan, onun Kuğu Gölü Bale’sinden bahsettiğini biliyordu ancak Bo-di’sinin bilmediği şey zaten hayatında izlediği en iyi Kuğu Gölü Bale’sini Camille ile çoktan izlemiş olduğuydu. “Evet, haftaya bir bale biletim var.”

_“Güzel. Yolande döndüğümüzde seninle bir şeyler yapmak istediğini söyledi. Ge, bak- şimdi kapatıyorum. Geldiğimizde görüşürüz olur mu?”_

Xiao Zhan sanki o görebilirmiş gibi başını salladı. Bu sessiz yalan, sadece onu endişelendirmemek için kullandığı bir kalkan olacaktı. “Hoşçakal Bo-di.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan projesi ile ilgili son kritikleri alıp bir süre daha burada kalabileceğini Le Corbusier’ye haber vermek için dairesine gittiğinde burada fazlasıyla sinirli bir Camille ile karşılaşmayı beklemiyordu. Her zamanki gibi grinin koyu tonlarında giyinen kadın saçlarını düşük bir topuz yapmış ve ellerini tehditkar bir şekilde masaya dayamıştı.

“Sana güvendim.” Hayal kırıklığının süslediği ses tonunda Xiao Zhan’ın canını yakan bir şey vardı. Onun geldiğini fark eden Camille ise sözlerinin kalanını yutup güçlü durmaya çalıştı.

“Ortak karar. Rodin’in diğer heykelini kullanmak istiyorlar, ne yapabilirim ki?” Le Corbusier konuştuğunda Camille kendini daha fazla tutamadı. “Ama bana söz vermiştin!”

“Sana senden çaldığı heykeli kullanmayacağımız konusunda söz verdim.” Adam yeterince mahçup bir ifadeyle gözlerini kapattı. “Özür dilerim daha fazlasına sözüm geçmedi.” dedi sözlerini bitirip yanlarına henüz gelmiş olan Xiao Zhan ile ilgilenmek için. “Hoş geldin, bir bakalım.” Ellerini uzatıp çizimleri ister gibiydi. O çizimleri ondan aldığı an Camille’in heykelinin konusu kapanmış olacaktı.

Bu sebeple Xiao Zhan eskizleri elleri arasında rulo yapıp başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil, sonra bakarız.” Gözleri Camille’inkileri bulmuş eli çekingen bir tavırla yavaşça onunkilere uzanmıştı. Hayal kırıklığı ile parıldayan gözlerindeki yalancı ışıltının asıl sebebinin canının yanıyor olması olduğunu biliyordu. “İzninizle,” dedi onun elini tutarken. “...bu gece proje umrumda değil. Sadece Paris sokaklarında yürümek istiyorum.”

Camille onun kendisini bir gece yürüyüşüne çıkarmak istediğini anlamış, elini tutarak yanıtını vermişti. Böyle yaşamaktan fazlasıyla yıldığı bu anda bir kurtarıcı gibi gelip proje düşünmek yerine yalnızca yürümek isteyen bu adama içinden teşekkür etmekle yetindi. Bu yerden ve tüm bu beyefendi geçinen ama tek derdi çalmak olan adamlardan da onların dalaverelerinden de bıkmıştı. O atölyede olmadığı zamanlarda çizimlerini çalan adamları geride bırakıp sakin bir hayat yaşamak istiyordu. Sadece sevdiği için yapmak istiyordu heykellerini, bu işi ticarete dökmekten de bıkmıştı. Sanat, sanat için var olmalıydı.

Birlikte daireden çıkıp serin sokaklarda yürüyüşe çıktıklarında Xiao Zhan bir an için bile elini bırakmamıştı. Burada kalmaya karar verdiği şu anda sanki onu bıraktığı an uçup gidecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Bugün ona her şeyi anlatmaya karar verip derin bir nefes aldı ve konuya girmek için uygun bir cümle seçmeye çalıştı. “Yorucu, değil mi?”

Hayattan bahsediyordu. İnsanlardan ve başkalarının beklentileri içinde boğulmaktan. Kendi dilediği gibi yaşamak yerine diğerlerine uyum sağlamaktan… Yorucu olan da buydu zaten.

“Fazlasıyla.” Camille gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes alarak Paris gecesini içine çekti. “Asıl dileğim ne biliyor musun?” Xiao Zhan cevap olarak başını iki yana salladı. Camille ile hiç bunu konuşmamışlardı. Sadece bulundukları andan keyif alıp birbirleriyle olmanın tadını çıkarmışlardı.

“Bu adamlardan mümkün olduğunca uzağa gitmek.” Camille bunu söylerken öyle kendinden emindi ki Xiao Zhan her bir kelimesinin arkasındaki gücü hissedebiliyordu. “ _Bu adamlar_ , her zaman böyle olacaklar.” Fazlasıyla gerçekçi olan yorumuyla konuya girmeye çalıştı. “Geldiğim yerde de değişen pek şey olmadı.”

“Ama sen beni anlıyorsun.” dedi Camille itiraz ederek. “Geçmişte en azından kadınlara sanat ve diğer işleri yapmaları için izin veriyormuş gibi davranmıyorlardı, güçlü kadınlar istediklerini kendi başlarına elde ediyordu. Şimdi istediğimizi yapmakta özgürmüşüz gibi davranıp bizi baskılanmak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlar.” Sinirle gözlerine dolan yaşları hissettiği gibi nefesini tuttu ve hiddetlendiği konuyu değiştirmeye karar verdi. “Senin nasıl bir yerden geldiğini sahiden merak ediyorum.”

Xiao Zhan tam dudaklarını aralayıp gerçekleri ona anlatmak üzereyken yürümekte oldukları taş yolda bir at arabası belirip onların önünde durdu. Camille bu arabanın nostaljik havasına ve büyüleyici estetiğine kapılmış bir halde gülümseyip sanki kendilerini almak için gelmiş olan aracın açılan kapısına yaklaşmış, sözleri yarın kalan Xiao Zhan’a seslenmişti. “Bak!”

Xiao Zhan yaşadığı dejavu sonucu bu arabanın nereden geldiğini tahmin ederken Camille ile arabaya yaklaşıp sebepsizce kendilerini bir partiye davet eden insanlara uyum sağlayarak arabaya bindi. Camille bu nostaljik havaya öyle kapılmıştı ki, kasvetli gecesinin şimdiden canlandığını hissediyordu. Sanki tüm dertlerini bir anda unutmuş ve Paris gecesinin büyüsüne kapılmış gibiydi.

At arabası, loş ışıklarla aydınlatılmasına rağmen capcanlı olan bir mekanın önünde durduğunda zaman kaybetmeden arabadan indiler. Xiao Zhan, Camille’in yaşananları keşfetmesi için ona fırsat verip bir süre onun merak ve hayranlık karışımı bakışlarını etrafta gezdirmesini izlemişti.

"Art Nouveau!" Camille’in sahneyi hemen tanıması Xiao Zhan’a keyif verirken, kendisi gibi özlemini çektiği geçmişi deneyimleme fırsatını elde etmesi de hoşuna gitmişti. Böylelikle ona kendini anlatması da kolay olacaktı.

Mekanın hareketi içine karışan ikili bir süre masalarda oturup sohbet eden ve canlı müzik eşliğinde dans eden insanları izlemeye devam etti. Camille ait olmadığı zamanın akıntısına kapılmanın büyüsüyle dertlerini bile unutmuş gibiydi. Çok geçmeden bakışları mekanın iç kısmına takıldığında Xiao Zhan ona soru soran bakışlarını gönderdi.

"Onu tanıyor musun? Elisabeth Sonrel." Camille fısıldasa bile heyecanını gizleyemedi, yalnız başına oturan kadını gösteriyordu. "Onun eserlerinden birkaçı bana çok ilham vermişti." Bakışlarını Xiao Zhan’a çevirip devam etti. "Sana bahsettiğim güçlü kadınlardan… Kendi yolunu çizen, yetenekli olanlardan."

Xiao Zhan ona yeniden çok yetenekli ve güçlü olduğunu hatırlatmak istese de bununla vakit kaybetmek istemedi. "Gidip tanışmak istemez misin?"

Camille bir an bile duraksamadan onun bileğinden tuttuğu gibi Elisabeth’in oturup sakince çayını yudumladığı masaya yaklaşmıştı. Hiç çekinmeden sandalyelerin boş olup olmadığını sorarken duruma öyle güzel ayak uydurmuştu ki Xiao Zhan bunu geçmişteki ilk gecesindeki şaşkınlığıyla kıyaslamadan edemedi.

"Ben Camille, o da Sean." Camille masada oturan kadının elini sıkıp kadının boş olduğunu söylediği sandalyelerden ona yakın olanına oturmuştu. "Sanatınıza hayranım, renkleri kullanışınıza…" Camille, hayranı olduğu. bu kadınla bir sohbete girerken de onları izledi Xiao Zhan. Camille yaşadığı dönemden yalnızca bir nesil öncesine geldiğinde bile böylesine heyecanlanırken Xiao Zhan bir yüzyıl öncesinde yaşananları deneyimleme şansını tadıyordu.

"Teşekkürler." Elisabeth sakin gülümsemesini sunup devam etti. "Sanatla ilgileniyor musun?"

"Bronz heykeller yaparım." dedi Camille dudaklarını dişleyerek, ardından ekledi. "Kille de aram iyidir."

"Beatrice’i tanıyor musun?" Kadın hevesle devam etti. "Bronz heykelleri harikadır.”

Camille bu adı duyduğu an zaten ucunda oturduğu sandalyede mümkün olduğunca kaymıştı. Xiao Zhan içindeki kıpırtıyı hissedebiliyordu. "Beatrice Angle mı?"

Kadın yavaşça başını sallarken "Buralarda mı kalıyorsunuz?" diye sordu.

"Sanat üzerine çalışmak için buraya geldim." Camille Xiao Zhan’a dönüp devam etti. "Sean bir mimar."

"Memnun oldum." Xiao Zhan gülümseyip başını eğdiğinde bile kadın onun yerine Camille ile ilgileniyordu. Konunun dışında kalmış gibi hissetmesine sebep olsa da Camille’in yüzündeki gülümsemeyi görmek için her şeye değerdi.

"Beatrice, Paris Opera Balesi’nde sahne ekipmanlarını tasarlayacak bir ekip kuruyor. İlgilenir miydin?" Elisabeth, Camille’deki ışığı ve heyecanı gördüğü için çekinmeden sormuş gibiydi.

“Elbette!” Camille onu yanıtlarken bir an bile düşünmedi. Kaçmak istiyordu, o beyefendi gibi geçinen adamlardan kurtulup sadece hoşuna gittiği için heykel yapmak istiyordu.

"Camille…" Xiao Zhan sessizce sohbetlerini kesip endişeli bakışlarını ona sunduğunda Camille, Elisabeth’e gülümseyerek ondan izin istedi ve Xiao Zhan ile birlikte masadan kalkıp konuşabilmek için sain bir köşe buldu. Onun sesindeki kaygıyı anlamıştı. Burada kalamayacaklarını söyleyeceğini biliyordu ancak bu büyülü Paris gecesinde yakaladığı mükemmel fırsat tüm hayatı boyunca hissettiğinden daha özgür hissettirmişti.

"Bu hayatımın fırsatı Sean."

Xiao Zhan anlamıyordu. Kendisi bile hayran olduğu modernist dönemde kalma kararını vermek için uzunca düşünmüşken Camille önündeki ilk fırsatta geçmişte kalmayı kabul etmişti. Belki de gerçekten özgür bir ruhu* vardı. "Ya heykellerin ne olacak? Atölyen?"

_(*Camille’in anlamı_ **_özgür ruhlu_ ** _dur.)_

"Hepsini bırakmak istiyorum." Camille hiddetle mırıldandığında bir süre konuşmadan birbirlerinin gözlerine baktılar. Seçtiği yolda bile hala titreyerek yürüyen Xiao Zhan ve dönüşü olamayan bu yolda dimdik duran Camille, sessizce birbirlerini anlamayı denediler.

"Burada kalacak mısın?" Xiao Zhan sorusuna yaşadığı hayal kırıklığını gizlemişti. Camille ile birlikte geçmişte, Camille’in zamanında kalma kararını vermişken onun başka hayalleri olabileceğini hiç düşünmediği için kendine kızıyordu. Camille ona sadece başını sallayarak cevap verirken gözlerindeki kararlılığı da okuyabiliyordu.

"Buradaki insanlar da geçmişe özlem duyuyordur…" Bu sözler Xiao Zhan için daha çok öz hatırlatmaydı. "Camille aslında ben-" Sözlerini tamamlayamadan akmak için savaş veren gözyaşlarını tutup derin bir nefes aldı ve fısıldayarak devam edebildi. "Ben de yüz yıl sonrasından geldim."

Önce kaşları çatılan Camille kısa süre içinde yaşananları idrak ettikten sonra güçlü duruşunu bozmadan kararlı bir şekilde konuştu. "Sen istiyorsan dönebilirsin öyleyse."

Bu son sözler Xiao Zhan’ın titreyerek yürüdüğü yolun ortasında yıkılmasına sebep olmuş gibiydi. İstiyorsa dönebilirdi… Ancak ne istiyordu? Camille’i masada oturan kadının yanına dönerken izlediğinde içinden kopan o şey Camille miydi yoksa kendisi için çizdiği yeni yolun kaybolan silüeti mi?

* * *

Kendi zamanına döndüğünden beri, Kuğu Gölü balesinin olduğu akşama kadar, Xiao Zhan geceleri Paris’de dolaşmadı. Bu birkaç gün içinde hem kendi fikirlerini destekleyen hem de babasını tatmin etmeyi başaran projesi üzerine çalışarak kendini oyalamış, her zaman bildiği işi, mekan tanrıcılığını oynamaya devam etmişti. Ancak şimdi günler sonra, hatta teknik olarak yıllar sonra, Paris Opera Binası’nda bir gösteri için beklerken nihayet kendini dinlemek için fırsat bulmuştu. Camille, ne istediğini bilip yolunu hızlıca çizecek kadar cesur ve özgürken, kendisi neden hep bağlı kalmak zorunda olduğu bir şeyler buluyordu?

Babası projeden tatmin olduğundan beri ne zaman Eve döneceğini sormayı bırakmıştı, Yibo onun tatilini bir hafta daha uzattığını duyduğunda sevinmişti, ama Xiao Zhan aslında ne istiyordu?

“Üzgünüm _monsieur_ , sanırım o koltuk benim.”

Yanında dikilen kadın fısıldadığında Xiao Zhan düşüncelerinden sıyrılarak dikkatle yerinden kalktı ve koltuğun kolundaki numarayı kontrol etti. Sahiden de yanlış koltuğa oturmuştu. Özür dileyip gülümseyerek bir yandaki koltuğa kaydığında yanına oturan kadını tanıdığını nihayet fark edip onu izleyerek kendisini tanımasını bekledi.

“Oh- merhaba!” Belle yerine otururken bu sessiz ortam için biraz fazla sayılabilecek bir ses tonuyla konuşmuş, Xiao Zhan ona uyum sağlamak için sessiz bir “Merhaba.” demişti.

İkisi için de beklenmedik olan bu karşılaşma Belle’in aylık opera rutinine renk katarken, Xiao Zhan’ın durgun havasını dağıtmaya yetmişti. Belki de geçen günlerde yaptığı gibi anın tadını çıkarmalıydı.

“Daha önce hiç Kuğu Gölü Balesi izlemiş miydin?” diye fısıldadı Belle, oyunun başlamasına henüz vakit olmasını fırsat bilip. Giverny’de göl kenarında bu kibar beyefendi ile arasında bir sohbet başlamasına izin vermemiş olsa da müzede karşılaştıklarında onunla benzer zevkleri paylaştıklarını fark etmişti.

“Elbette.” Xiao Zhan çabucak yanıtladı ve gerçeklik payı büyük olan bir şaka yapmaya karar verdi. “Paris Opera Balesi tarafından yapılan ilk uyarlamayı bile izledim.”

Belle sessiz bir şekilde gülerek aralarındaki şakalaşmaya uyum sağladı. “Ben de Çaykovski ile kahve içerdim.”

Xiao Zhan kısılan gözleriyle gülümserken hayatına beklenmedik bir şekilde girip hiç ummadığı zamanlarda karşısına çıkan bu kadınla sohbet etmekten keyif aldığını düşündü. Başını eğip bir süre dudaklarını dişleriyle ezerek düşündükten sonda aslında son günlerde yaşadıklarının ardından bir şey kaybetmeyeceğine karar vererek başını sağa, Belle’in bulunduğu yere eğip sadece onun duyabileceği şekilde fısıldadı.

“Çaykovski ile yarışacak seviyede olmadığımı biliyorum ama...” Kaşlarını kaldırıp cümlenin devamını duymak için gözlerine bakarak dikkat kesilen kadına çevirdi bakışlarını. “Belki gösteri bittiğinde benimle bir şeyler içmek istersin.”

Belle sahne ışıkları yanarken kısa bir cevap vermek zorunda kaldı. “Zevkle.” İkisi de bu yanıttan keyif almış bir şekilde konuyu kapatıp sahneye odaklandılar.

Sahnede Odette, çaresizce lanetini bozacak olan temiz kalpli aşığını ararken Xiao Zhan kendini bu güzel kuğu prensesine benzetmişti. Üzerindeki lanet bir kuğuya dönüşmek olmasa da, kendini ne istediğini bilmez bir hale getiren duyguydu laneti. Aslında ne istediğini biliyor ancak lanetinden kaçamıyordu. Laneti yapan da, kendisini bu lanetten kurtaracak olan da yine kendisiydi. Başkalarının istekleri üzerine kendi kimliğinin üstünü kapattığı bir diğer kimlik de siyah kuğuydu. Siyah kuğu sahneye girdiği an karar verdi. Artık gerçek kimliğini özgür bırakacak ve hissettiği gibi yaşamak için ne gerekiyorsa yapacaktı.

Gösteri sonrası Belle’in onları bir şeyler içebilecekleri hoş bir mekana götürmesine izin vermişti. Ona bu konuda güveniyordu ve güveni boşa çıkmamış, bu pek de serin olmayan sonbahar akşamında, bahçesinde küçük masalarla hizmet veren hoş bir mekanda bulmuştu kendini. Masadaki iki kadeh şarap keyifli sohbetlerine eşlik ederken konu konuyu açmıştı.

“Geri döneceğim.” Xiao Zhan ilk kez kendinden emin bir şekilde bu cümleyi kurduğunda zincirlerinden kurtulmuş gibi hissetti. Bu yüzden gülümseyerek tekrarladı. “Paris’e döneceğim. Artık burada yaşayacağım.”

“Senin adına sevindim.” Belle kadehini onunkine sakince dokundurup bir yudum aldı. “Paris ilham olu bir şehir.”

“Ben yarattığım mekanın tanrısıyım, Paris de benim tanrım.” dedi Xiao Zhan kadehinin dibinde kalan büyük yudumu içmeden hemen önce.

Bulanmaya başlayan zihnindeki küçük sorular yüzüne buruk bir gülümseme yerleştirirken yumuşak bakışlarını yanında oturan kadına çevirdi ve sakince o merak dolu sorunun dudaklarından kaçmasına izin verdi. “Camille ne yapmıştı? O adamlar onun eserlerini çalmaya başladığında...”

“Çiftlikte sakin bir hayat sürdü.” Belle bu basit yanıtı verip elindeki boş kadehi masaya bıraktıktan sonra açık bıraktığı kiraz çiçeği kokan saçlarını ensesinden savurup bu hareketiyle Xiao Zhan’ı bir anlığına konudan uzaklaştırarak açıklamaya devam etti. “Bir gün öylece atölyeyi ve diğer her şeyi geride bırakıp hep hayalini kurduğu çiftliğe taşındı.”

“Çiftliğe taşındı.” diye tekrarladı aslında gerçeği bilen Xiao Zhan. Ancak böyle sanıldığına sevinmişti, birden ortadan kaybolmasıyla anılmasını istemezdi. Nasılsa Camille mutlu olacağı bir hayat seçmişti ve kendi isteğiyle geçmişte kalmıştı.

“Aslında bu hafta sonu...” Xiao Zhan aynı akşam ikinci kez Belle’in sesi sayesinde düşüncelerinden sıyrılırken dikkatini ona verdiğinde Belle’in gülümsemesi ve pembe yanakları birer kiraz çiçeği gibi açmıştı. Sözlerine devam etmek için onun dikkatini çektiğinde dudaklarını yeniden araladı. “Hafta sonu yeniden Giverny’ye gideceğim. Benimle gelmek ister misin?”

“Çok isterim.” dedi Xiao Zhan. Oraya ilk kez Claude Monet hayranlığı yüzünden değil de bir başkası için gideceğine kendisi bile şaşırmış gibi gülerken Belle ona eşlik etmişti.

Belki de tüm bunlar sadece zaman meselesiydi. Anı yakalamak ve geçmişin özlemini şimdiyi doyasıya yaşayarak hissetmekle ilgiliydi. Xiao Zhan da tam olarak öyle yapacak, bundan sonra sadece kendi yarattığı mekanın değil yaşadığı anın da tanrısı olacaktı.

* * *

*Paris'de Art Nouveau metro girişi.

*Maxim's Paris.

*Élisabeth Sonrel, Ligeia, 1904.


End file.
